Longo Aniversario
by Smart Angel
Summary: Um garoto debruçado na janela de seu quarto, olhava as estrelas. No inicio ele olhava as estrelas, depois de um tempo, seu olhar se desviou para uma menina, que estava sentada encostada em uma arvore de seu jardim.Epilogo! AnnaHaoYoh
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01: O retorno

Um garoto debruçado na janela de seu quarto, olhava as estrelas. No inicio ele olhava as estrelas, depois de um tempo, seu olhar se desviou para uma menina, que estava sentada encostada em uma arvore de seu jardim.

Anna Kyoyama era o nome da menina. Yoh observava a linda itako de cabelos dourados no jardim. Fazia pouco tempo que Anna havia revelado sua paixão por desenhar. Antes de revelar isso, Anna passava horas em seu quarto desenhando. Por mais que Yoh quisesse, nunca poderia ver os desenhos de sua noiva Anna. O jovem xamã sabia que caso se tentasse, morreria, Anna havia deixado isso bem claro. Os desenhos de Anna eram os seus pensamentos, sentimentos e situações do dia-a-dia. Coisas que eram extremamente secretas, Ninguém podia saber do que se passa na mente da menina. E Yoh sabia disso. Ele sabia que por mais que belos fossem os desenhos de sua noiva, ele jamais poderia ver, pelo menos, sem a permissão dela não.

Anna estava totalmente concentrada no que fazia. Sempre achou diário arriscado, por isso, desde pequena, ela se dedicara totalmente ao desenho, onde cada um interpreta o que vê, de uma maneira. Por mais que Anna estivesse concentrada em seu desenho, não deixou de perceber que estava sendo observada. Olhou para cima, e viu seu noivo olhando-a com cara de cachorro sem dono, uma cara que Anna nunca esperava receber, principalmente de Yoh, deve ter sido por causa disso que ela lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, do tipo "ta me olhando?".

Yoh, ao perceber que a itako notou seu olhar, sorriu. Daqueles sorrisos que só o verdadeiro Yoh sabe fazer. Anna notou de cara o sorriso de seu noivo, e ficou toda vermelha, como um pimentão, e voltou rapidamente ao desenho, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Yoh, primeiro estranha a atitude de sua noiva, e depois volta a sorrir.

-Yoh! Yoh... da pra me ouvir? YOOOOOOOOH!

-Ah! O que foi Manta - pergunta Yoh virando-se para o amigo, que estava na porta do quarto.

-Vamos Yoh - disse Manta. Temos que ir ao mercado fazer as compras para o jantar, senão a Anna vai nos matar!

- Jantar? – pergunta Yoh coçando a cabeça. Ah sim! O jantar! Vamos, já ta quase na hora e se nos atrasarmos, a Anna nos mata.

-O que foi que eu falei? Vamos!- diz Manta, chamando Yoh para fora do quarto.

Antes de sair, Yoh da mais uma olhada na menina que desenhava super concentrada, abre um sorriso, e se retira para fazer as compras com o amigo.

"_Já sei quando irei contar para ela!"_ pensa Yoh ao se retirar.

Na volta para casa, Yoh e Manta discutiam sobre o comportamento de Anna. O Shaman Fight já avia terminado e ela continuava pegando pesado no treinamento, como se as lutas fossem continuar.

-Você acha que... ela sabe que algo vai acontecer?- pergunta Manta, continuando a olhar para frente.

Sem resposta

-Yoh?- pergunta Manta virando-se para Yoh, como se fosse para se certificar que ele estivesse ali - Yoh! Me escuta ao menos uma vez hoje!

Yoh continuava parado, olhando para frente, paralisado. Manta sem entender olha na mesma direção que Yoh, e fica igualmente chocado ao ver um carro de policia na porta da sua casa, com Ren parado falando com o policial.

-Ren!- gritou Yoh ao ver o amigo, e correndo em direção a ele - Ô Ren, o que ta acontecendo?

-Onde é que você estava Yoh?- pergunta Ren cruzando os braços

-Fui ao mercado fazer compras, o que esta acontecendo?

-É ele?- pergunta o policial para Ren, e já que Ren acenou que sim com a cabeça ele voltou-se para Yoh e fala num tom que serviria para acalmar Yoh (se ele precisasse ser acalmado)- Sua irmã esta bem, a ambulância já deve estar chegando!

-Ambulância? Irmã? Eu não tenho... Anna! O que aconteceu com a Anna!- pergunta Yoh agora muito preocupado.

-Não sabemos! Não somos médicos, eu encontrei ela inconsciente...

Mas Yoh não deixou seu amigo terminar sua frase, correu direto para dentro de sua casa no segundo em que ouviu a palavra "inconsciente", só de pensar em sua noiva desmaiada lhe deixava aflito, por isso correu para o jardim, onde a vira pela ultima vez.

E ela estava lá. Estava mesmo inconsciente, e parecia que havia tentado lutar com alguém. Sua roupa estava rasgada, e seu 1080 estava em sua mão, provavelmente seus Shikigamis, haviam sido roubados, ninguém conseguiria fazer tal estrago nela sem aqueles dois por perto. Então quem havia feito aquilo? Seria um xamã?

Por mais que estranho, o que se passava na cabeça de Yoh não era isso, e sim ajudar sua noiva o mais rápido possível, na verdade, essas coisas nem passaram por sua cabeça, tudo que ele queria era ajudar a Anna.

-Anna, acorda!-Yoh balançava Anna - Vamos Anna, você é muito forte! Vai Anninha, acorda, por favor!

Logo os médicos da chegaram, pegaram Anna, botaram ela em cima da maca e levaram-na para dentro da ambulância.

-Hei garoto!- chamou um dos médicos.

-falou comigo? - pergunta Yoh ao ouvir o medico chamar alguém.

-Sim. Tem algum parentesco próximo com a menina?- pergunta o medico, e Yoh mexe a cabeça de forma afirmativa, (afinal, eles são noivos) e com essa resposta, o medico fala - Então sobe na ambulância.

Com a partida da ambulância, Manta e Ren continuam do lado de fora da casa, enquanto os policiais continuavam a investigação.

-Hei Ren!- fala Manta - Por que estava tão preocupado com a Anna?

-Er... é que eu...- Ren ficou totalmente vermelho - é que eu...

-Hei vocês dois venham aqui - chamou o policial

O policial chamou Ren e Manta para o jardim e mostrou o bloco de desenho de Anna. Ren e Manta ficaram paralisados ao verem o que o policial o policial indicava. Não podia ser verdade.

-Garotos?

-Suspendam a investigação- Mandou Ren

-O que?- pergunta o policial incrédulo

-Eu disse suspendam a investigação!- gritou Ren, para que suas ordens ficassem bem claras- esse caso não é para pessoas normais como vocês.

Sem entender nada, os policiais obedecem as ordens de Ren.

-Você acha que isso foi a coisa certa a fazer?- pergunta Manta ao amigo

-Claro que foi. Se continuassem poderiam morrer! – fala Ren se retirando, seguido pelo amigo.

Ren tinha toda a razão. Afinal, na pagina seguinte em que Anna estava escrevendo, havia sido desenhada uma estrela de cinco pontas, com embaixo escrito as palavras: Rei do Futuro.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Gostaria de me desculpar dos erros de português que cometi no primeiro capitulo (embora não tenha idéia de quantos foram, mas imagino que tenha sido vários). Também quero me desculpar com as fãs que amam do fundo do coração o Ren (que sei que não são poucas, minhas primas é uma delas) só botei aquilo pq achei que ficaria legal na fic, afinal o dois seria ótimos amigos. Espero que esse detalhe não tenha muita importância. Valeu pelos comentários, li todos e adorei! Me encorajaram a escrever logo esse capitulo! Valeu mesmo!

Beijos

Smart Angel

Capitulo 02: Poderia ter sido pior

Ren e Manta iam andando em silencio ate o hospital, os dois tinham que da a noticia ao amigo o mais rápido possível. Ren estava atento no caminho, e no que acontecera, ate aquele momento, achava que Hao estava morto.

-Ren - falou Manta ao amigo - por que será que o Hao voltou? E atacou justamente a Anna? Não foi a gente que derrotou o Hao? Por que ele não nos atacou?

- A gente? - Ren deu uma risada pesada sem se virar para o amigo - Manta, você não fez absolutamente nada para deter o Hao. Não foi a gente, fui eu, o Yoh, e o resto da turma!

Manta ficou surpreso. Ninguém nunca tinha dito isso pra ele. Em sua mente, ele tinha ajudado, apesar de não ter sido muita coisa. Na mente dele, ele tinha ajudado sim!

- Ren, eu ajudei sim!- falou ele nervoso

- Olha Manta, não estou a fim de discutir por causas idiotas, sobre coisas que já passaram, e que agora não ira adiantar nada!

Manta ficou ainda mais surpreso. O garoto ao seu lado estava muito diferente. Normalmente ele ia continuar discutindo ate consegui convence-lo. Poderia ate usar a lança para fazer alguém mudar de idéia (ou para fazer um certo individuo parar com as piadas sem graça). Foi ai que se lembrou que Ren aparentava ter uma quedinha pela Anna., e que provavelmente estava hiper preocupado.

- Olha Ren, você ta preocupado com a Anna, não ta? Você gosta dela não é mesmo?

Ren fica totalmente vermelho. Ele tinha realmente uma queda pela Anna, aquele jeito dela mandar em todos e não deixar que ninguém passasse por cima dela era bem legal. Mas obviamente, Ren, nunca diria que "sim", ele é Ren Tao, o herdeiro da família Tao, sempre foi um garoto aparentemente arrogante a primeira vista. Nunca ia falar que tinha uma queda por uma garota, principalmente se ela é noiva de um amigo.

-É claro que não Manta - diz Ren, logo em seguida dando uma risada sarcástica – eu sou estou pensando no Hao, se ele voltou, provavelmente quer vingança! E parece que ele já tem plano!

-Ta, sei. Mas olha Ren, poderia ter sido pior, estamos falando do Hao Asakura. Lembra, ele tem o espírito de fogo, que esta na classe divina...Sem falar que ele é um xamã hiper poderoso, uma pessoa normal, não teria sobrevivido.

-A Anna também é xamã Manta, lembra? Ela é uma itako. O único que não é xamã, ou um espírito no grupo é você Manta!

Manta se ofendeu com as palavras de Ren. Ele sabia que Ren não era delicado com as palavras, e também sabia que não era xamã, mas o tom que Ren falou aquilo, deixaria a maioria das pessoas magoadas. Mas uma vez ele se lembrou que do que havia acontecido, que Hao estava de volta, e isso deixava um certo "medo" nas pessoas.

-Ah Ren! Fica calmo! Eu sei que a Anna é uma xamã muito poderosa, e que aqueles Shikigamis são muito poderosos, mas não pode se esquecer que eles já pertenceram ao Hao, se aqueles dois já foram dele, nada garante que ele não possa pegá-los de novo, e sem eles, a Anna fica indefesa...

-Manta - diz Ren interrompendo o amigo – me faz um favor?

-Claro!

-Não fala comigo at chegarmos no hospital!

E assim percorreu o caminho ate o hospital. Em silencio. Cada garoto concentrado em seus pensamentos. Manta, em como Hao poderia ainda estar vivo, e Ren, preocupado com Anna, que foi atacada pelo Hao, e também com seu grande amigo Yoh. Se Hao estava vivo, e voltou, provavelmente ele ia atrás de Yoh. Embora fossem irmãos gêmeos, não se davam nada bem. E isso Ren não conseguia entender. Como dois irmãos podia se odiar, ele sempre fora amigo de sua irmã mais velha, Jun Tao.

Ao chegarem ao hospital, encontraram Yoh, sentado na sala de espera. Manta foi logo cumprimentar o amigo, só que Yoh, não estava com muito animo, e falou um oi bem baixinho, e sem muita emoção, podia ser confundido com um suspiro.

- O que é que foi Yoh? Você ta bem caidinho.

-É que eu to preocupado com a Anna. Ela estava bem machucada!

-Ela esta melhor?- pergunta Ren, aproximando-se do amigo.

-Eu não sei. Quando chegamos no hospital, o medico pediu para eu esperar aqui. E quando ela estivesse melhor, poderia entrar no quarto para vê-la!

Yoh estava muito desanimado. Durante a conversa, não olhou para os amigos. Ele estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e ficava fitando o chão, seus fones de ouvido laranja estavam em seu pescoço e sua expressam era de preocupação e tristeza.

-Olha Yoh... eu e o Ren sabemos quem fez isso com a Anna.- disse Manta

Isso fez Yoh olhar para os dois. "_Se eles dois sabem, por que será que não me contaram? Ah! Mas isso não importa! O que importa é que eles sabem! E eu também quero saber, quero saber quem fez isso com a minha noiva!"_ pensou Yoh.

-Quem foi?- perguntou Yoh serio, esquecendo sua tristeza.

-Foi o seu irmão, Hao – disse Ren – a policia encontrou na folha depois da que Anna estava desenhando uma estrela de cinco pontas com embaixo escrito "Rei do Futuro"

-Ai! Hao!- falou Yoh com raivo na voz.

-Senhor Asakura?-Perguntou o médico olhando para os três amigos

-Ah1 Sou eu doutor! Então, a Anna ta bem?-perguntou Yoh, se levantando e indo em direção ao medico

-Por sorte sua irmã não quebrou nada! Ela esta com feridas por todo o corpo, e terá um pouco de dificuldade de andar durante alguns dias, por isso aconselho que ela fique aqui no hospital, temos observa-la, se ela se recuperar logo, poderá voltar para casa em quatro dias. Poderia ter sido pior.

-Isso é ótimo!- exclamou Yoh - Mas ela não é minha irmã e sim minha noiva! Há mais algo de errado com ela?

Ren e Manta olharam surpresos para Yoh. Ele tinha dito que Anna era _noiva _dele. Yoh nuca havia dito isso para alguém. Sempre que perguntavam quem era a Anna, yoh ficava vermelho, e quem acabava respondendo a resposta era Anna. E agora ele mesmo tinha dito isso, e se podia ouvir um certo orgulho na voz de Yoh.

-Noiva? Mas vocês só têm catorze anos cada, como podem ser noivos?

Yoh apenas deu de ombros com um sorriso. Só que depois desfez o sorriso e perguntou novamente:

- Há mais algo de errado com ela doutor?

-Na verdade, há sim. O ocorrido causou um defeito na visão dela. Ela não conseguira enxergar durante cinco dias. Vendamos os olhos dela com curativos, normalmente, duram dias ate a visão voltar sem os curativos, mas com eles em cinco dias ela poderá enxergar.

Silencio. Depois disso todos ficaram em silencio. Cada um agora estava pensando. Todos pensando em como seria a Anna se ver nada. Como ela trataria eles? Bem? Mal? Pegaria mais leve ou mais pesado?

-Ô garotos!- chamou o médico - A paciente esta acordada, podem vê-la agora.

Ren, Manta e Yoh seguiram o médico ate uma grande porta branca. Ao entrarem no quarto, viram umas camas, onde se encontrava Anna deitada, perto dela, tinha uma janela que dava para os altos prédios da cidade, uma pequena mesinha ao lado da cama perto de um sofazinho e uma mini televisão encontrava-se no alto do quarto enfrente a cama de Anna, o que ninguém entendeu o motivo, se ela não poderia enxergar para que uma televisão.

-Oi Anna – falou Yoh se sentando no sofá, seguido de Manta e Ren se sentando ao lado dele – Sou eu. Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com você, e por não esta lá para te ajudar. Você ta se sentindo melhor?

-Estou – falo Anna com sua voz sem sentimento, porem um pouco rouca – por que não estou vendo?

- Sua visão foi prejudicada pela luta – disse Ren com os braços cruzados – por isso eles te venderam.

-Ah. Oi Ren. Imagino que tenha sido você que tenha chamado a policia. O Yoh não sabe o numero de lá. Acho que te devo um... Obrigada. Imagino que o Manta esteja aqui certo? Oi.

Ren ficou vermelho ao ouvir o "obrigado" da Anna. E Manta surpreso com o "oi". Com a reação dos dois aos comentários de Anna, Yoh sorriu, daquele jeito bobo de sempre.

-Quanto tempo terei que ficar sem enxergar? – perguntou Anna

-Não reclama não Anna - falou Yoh ainda sorrindo – o doutor disse que poderia ser pior, então, ao invés de reclamar agradeça! E você terá que ficar com isso cinco dias, não é uma coincidência!

-Por quê?- quis saber Manta

- Daqui a cinco dias é o aniversario da Anna. Ela ainda tem treze, e fará catorze daqui a cinco dias!

Anna se sentiu bem por dentro. Não sabia que Yoh sabia a data do aniversario dela. Sentia-se bem por saber que Yoh se preocupava mais com o aniversario dela do que com o numero da policia. Mas ela não deixou transparecer tal alegria, afinal, ela era Anna Kyoyama, a rainha de gelo, e tinha que continuar sendo a itako de gelo se quisesse ser noiva de Yoh.

-Anna –disse Ren – Foi o Hao que te atacou não foi?

Anna ficou chocada com a pergunta, e foi com uma grande vergonha que ela disse:

- Foi, foi sim. O hao que me atacou

Continua...

Notas: Gostaria de me desculpar novamente pelos erros. Acho que esse capitulo talvez tenha sido um pouco curto. Queria avisar que o outro não virar assim tão depressa como esse. O motivo de ter sido tão rápido foi que eu já o tinha mais ou menos em mente. Sem falar que semana que vem começara as provas, e precisarei estudar, então não terei muito tempo para me dedicar ao próximo capitulo. Mas prometo que irei correr atrás do tempo perdido. Peço por favor, para me deixarem comentários, eles me encorajam a escrever mais rápido. Leio todos e os salvo, são muito importantes para mim.

Valeu

**Beijos**

**Smart Angel **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Esta tudo saindo com forme o planejado...

A jovem itako estava se sentindo humilhada. Ela nunca deixou ninguém levantar a voz com ela. E agora ela, Anna Kyoyama, uma itako que não deixava ninguém passar por cima dela, estava ali deitada numa cama de hospital sem poder enxergar, confessando que foi atacada pelo Hao.

"_Que humilhante..." _pensou Anna.

Mas o que Anna não sabia era que ninguém estava surpreso em vê-la num hospital. Apesar de não ser comum, ela tinha sido atacada pelo Hao. Isso não era estranho, afinal ele era muito poderoso. Na verdade nenhum deles estava pensando No fato de ela estar no hospital, e sim em outras coisas.

"Legal! Vou poder relaxar no treinamento, ela não vai estar olhando" pensava Yoh. 

"_Como o Yoh pode estar tão calmo numa hora dessas! Que inveja, por que eu não consigo relaxar como ele" _pensava Manta.

"_No que será que o Hao esta pensando?"_ pensava Ren

-Hum... Anna, como aconteceu o ataque?- perguntou Yoh, voltando a cabeça para a noiva que estava hospitalizada.

-Isso não te interessa!- falou Anna com sua voz autoritária de sempre - Eu sei, e isso já basta! O que você devia te interessar é fato do Hao esta de volta! Provavelmente ele atacará de novo, por causa disso você ira treinar mais esses dias!

-O que? – perguntou Yoh impressionado – Mas Anna... como eu vou vir te visitar aqui no hospital se eu irei treinar mais?

-Arranje um tempo, isso já é problema seu!

-O Yoh esta encrencado – cochichou Manta para Ren enquanto olhava a discussão dos dois noivos – Os treinos da Anna não são moleza.

Ren estava encostado na parede de braços cruzados, olhando a discussão com um sorriso no rosto, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de teatrinho. Ele achava superdivertido ver os dois discutindo, era sempre Anna a vencedora. Numa luta o Yoh poderia ser incrível, mas em uma discussão ele fica tão nervoso que nem consegue pegar um argumento decente.

-Eu acho que ela esta certa. Se o Hao esta de volta, ele devia levar mais a serio.- diz Ren sem olhar para Manta.

-Obrigada Ren – disse Anna parando totalmente o argumento, para depois voltando para seu noivo – Viu o Ren concorda comigo! Você acorda de manhã treina, e depois vem me visitar, vai ser assim ate eu sair desse hospital.

Ren ficou paralisado quando ouviu a itako se dirigir a ele. Ele tinha tomado tanto cuidado para que ela não ouvisse.

- Esta bem.- falou Yoh desanimado.

Tudo ficou em seu silencio por um tempo. Yoh, sentou-se no sofá de maneira desleixada, estava morto de cansaço, e a idéia de mais treino deixava ele mais cansado ainda, Ren ainda estava surpreso com a superaudição de Anna, e Manta preocupado (como sempre) com o fato de Hao estar de volta.

-Anna me conta vai, por favor! O que aconteceu! – insistiu Yoh.

-**Não!**– falou Anna nervosa.

Ela não queria contar de maneira nenhuma. Na mente dela ninguém tinha o direito de saber o que tinha acontecido, ela sabia e isso é o suficiente. O ataque tinha sido humilhante demais para ela. Também, como poderia não ser, ele a venceu facilmente, se não fosse os Shikigamis que haviam sido roubados no final da luta, ela poderia ter morrido.

Flash Back

Anna já estava muito machucada, mal conseguia se mexer. Hao desceu do Espírito de Fogo,e se aproximou de Anna, que estava tentando se levantar perto de uma árvore.

- Que insignificância – falo Hao se aproximando dela – Por que não deu o melhor de si?

-Não sei do que esta falando!

-Ah! Sabe sim Anninha! Você é bem mais poderosa que isso!

Anna se levantou e encarou Hao, que estava com uma excreção nada satisfeita. Ele queria ter visto o verdadeiro potencial da noiva de seu irmãozinho.

-Não me chame de "Anninha" - falou Anna dando um tapa em Hao – Eu não te dei toda essa liberdade!

Hao ficou surpreso. Os tapas da Anna realmente doíam. Para mais surpresa ainda, Anna perdeu a pose e caiu desmaiada no chão. Hao ficou olhando por um tempo a garota, para depois pegar o bloco que estava no chão.

-Ela desenha muito bem - comentou Hao para si mesmo.

Depois ele virou a pagina e fez um desenho, para em seguida se retirar junto do Espírito de Fogo.

- Yoh! Anna! Estão ai? – falou Ren chegando na porta da casa...

Fim do Flash Back

-Por quê?- perguntou Ren, que também estava interessado

-Eu sei. E isso já é o suficiente!- falou Anna nervosa

-Puxa, mesmo não enxergando, a Anna é muito mandona - falou manta baixinho para si mesmo.

-O que disse Manta?-perguntou Anna.

Enquanto isso, eles não sabiam que estavam sendo observado-os com um binoculo por um garoto idêntico ao Yoh, só que com longos cabelos castanhos, ao lado de um pequenino.

-Senhor Hao...- falou a pequena figura

-Que insignificância, ela vai mandar o Yoh treinar mesmo sabendo que ele não vai conseguir me vencer - falou Hao ignorando o pequenino ao seu lado.

-Senhor Hao...- repetiu o pequenino

-Hã? O que foi Opacho?- falou o garoto virando para Opacho, deixando seu binóculo ao seu lado.

-Opacho não gosta da garota. Ela esta atrapalhando os planos do senhor Hao!- reclamou Opacho.

-Não se preocupe Opacho – falou Hao virando para olhar novamente o que acontecia no quarto do hospital – esta tudo saindo conforme o planejado...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04: Vamos apenas visitar alguém no hospital...

-Mas Anna... Treinamento a mais...- resmungou Yoh.

- Isso mesmo, o Hao é muito mais poderoso que você – falou Anna – e dessa vez, você não pode contar com ajuda dos seus amigos...

-Mas Anna...

-Anna, não acha que mais treinamento é exagero? – perguntou Manta.

-É lógico que não... – disse Anna

Era verdade... Hao estava muito poderoso. Anna não sabia como, mas ele tinha se fortalecido naquele meio tempo em que ele estava desaparecido. Anna não havia deixado de treinar Yoh já que achava muito estranho que ele tivesse desaparecido por completo, sem mais nem menos, por isso continuou com seu rigoroso treinamento. Ela tinha visto o poder do Hao, por mais que ela não tivesse dado o Maximo de si... Ela conseguiu ver que Hao era realmente poderoso, sentiu em sua própria pele.

-Mas Anna...- falou Ren, que foi interrompido pelo medico que estava entrando.

-Da licença... Olá senhorita Kyoyama, como esta se sentido? – perguntou o medico indo ao lado da cama onde Anna estava deitada

-Melhor... Acho eu – falou Anna com sua frieza de costume – Daqui a quantos dias eu vou sair do hospital?

-Daqui a quatro dias... De preferência durante a noite...- disse o médico checando em prancheta.

- Quatro dias? – perguntou Anna – Mas me disseram que eu tirarei essa venda em cinco dias...

-Certo... – falou o médico – Só que logo de manhã já poderá retirar a venda... Sempre mandamos nossos pacientes com casos como seu na visão irem para casa na noite do dia anterior para que no dia seguinte sua primeira visão seja especial... Agora me diga, como ocorreu o acidente?

Silêncio... Ninguém sabia como sabia como a luta com Hao tinha acontecido, Somente a Anna, que se recusava a falar ate para o noivo... Que nesse momento se encontrava pensativo.

- Sinto muito doutor – disse Anna – eu não lembro.

Falando isso o médico se retirou da sala, com uma certa decepção.

-Você não se lembra – perguntou Manta

- Claro que sim! – respondeu Anna – Só que se eu tivesse dito que não poderia falar, ele ia ficar perturbando!

- O que foi Yoh? – perguntou Ren que estava de baços cruzados observando o amigo – No que esta pensando?

- Em nada – falou Yoh saindo de seu estado de transe, para logo em seguida dar seu costumeiro sorriso.

"_Visão especial..."_ pensou Yoh

-Me desculpe... – falou uma enfermeira abrindo a porta do quarto – o horário de visitas acabou.

-Ah, ta! – disse Yoh – vamos gente...

Os três amigos se retiraram deixando Anna sozinha no quarto. Depois de alguns segundos, Yoh voltou e falou:

-Esqueci uma coisa Anna...

Ele se aproximou de Anna e deu um beijinho em sua bochecha, deixando ela totalmente vermelha.

- YOH ASAKUR! EU NÀO TE DEI TODA ESSA INTIMIDADE!- berrou Anna.

- E nem precisava - falou ele com um sorriso – somos noivos.

-Sorte sua que eu não posso ver, caso contrario você estaria encrencado!

-Você ta toda vermelha Anninha! – disse Yoh ainda sorrindo

- SAI DAQUI AGORA! – berrou Anna se demonstrando muito nervosa.

Yoh não hesitou, saiu correndo e fechou a porta de um jeito que um pouco de luz do corredor iluminasse o quarto que agora se encontrava escuro.

-Yoh...- disse o espírito de um samurai aparecendo ao lado de Yoh – a senhorita Anna vai ficar legal?

-Ai Maru... Eu não sei – respondeu Yoh desfazendo o sorriso, agora uma expressam preocupada tomava conta de seu rosto – eu estou muito preocupado com a Anna... Por que será que ela não quer contar o que houve?

-Eu não sei Yoh... – disse Amidamaru abaixando a cabeça – Como o Hao voltou?

- Eu também não faço a mínima idéia – disse Yoh, agora já estava rindo enquanto saiam do hospital – Onde estão o Manta e o Ren?

-Yoh como pode rir numa hora dessas?

-Ah! Relaxa Maru, se meu treino aumentar esses dias tudo vai correr numa boa... Mas diz ai, onde foram o Ren e o Manta?

- Voltaram para casa deles, já está muito tarde...

O caminho de volta a casa de Yoh foi muito silencioso. Amidamaru pensava em como Hao estava vivo, e Yoh estava pensando em sua noiva e em comida, com toda aquela confusão ele não tinha jantado.

Ao chegar em casa, Yoh se dirige ao jardim, e vê o bloco de Anna no chão. Ele se aproxima e abaixa, hesita um pouco antes de pegar, mas pega. Na pagina que se encontrava estava o desenho que seus amigos haviam lhe dito, uma estrela de cinco pontas, com embaixo escrito Rei do Futuro. Ao ver aquele desenho, Yoh ficou com raiva, muita raiva de seu irmão.

"_Por que ele fez isso com a Anna?"_ Pensou Yoh.

Depois de um tempo resolveu ver o desenho que sua noiva estava fazendo antes do acidente com Hao. Hesitou mais um pouco, na casa havia muitos espíritos, se um deles visse Yoh olhando os desenhos da Anna com certeza iria contar tudo para ela...

"_Não se tem mesmo privacidade nessa casa..." _pensou Yoh com um sorriso.

Depois de pensar muito nas conseqüências, virou a pagina. Não importava o quanto Anna ficasse nervosa ou tentasse mata-lo, essa era uma oportunidade única. Ele ficou surpreso por ver como Anna desenhava bem. Ela tinha desenhado uma linda praia... ou pelo menos estava, o desenho estava incompleto, dava para ver que ela estava começando a desenhar outra coisa, se podia ver umas linhas bases que dariam origem a outras coisas...

"_Será que a Anna gosta de praia" _ pensou Yoh.

-Hei Yoh! – chamou Horo-Horo se aproximando – Onde você estava cara?

- Patrão Yoh... – disse Ryu correndo em direção ao Yoh – Eu estava muito preocupado!

-Calma gente – disse Yoh, ainda com o bloco de Anna.

-Ai, cadê a estressadinha da sua noiva - perguntou Horo-Horo.

- A Anna esta no hospital - falou Yoh com um tom de tristeza na voz

- O que aconteceu com a patroa Anna? – perguntou Ryu preocupado

-Sabe que eu não sei, ela não quer me falar – disse Yoh coçando a cabeça – O que tem para jantar Ryu?

- Eu ainda não preparei nada patrão - disse Ryu mudando o tom de voz – Achei que já vocês já tivessem comido...

-Ah! Não faz mal!– disse Yoh sorrindo – Eu vou dormir, o dia foi cheio hoje.

No seu quarto escuro, Yoh não tirava a cabeça do desenho de Anna, e das palavras do médico _"para que no dia seguinte sua primeira visão seja especial..."_. Ele não conseguiu dormir pensando nisso.

"Qual pode ser a primeira visão da Anna?" 

Enquanto isso, um garoto idêntico ao que pensava na itako, só que seus cabelos era maiores.

Hao Asakura desceu da árvore em que estava, seguido por Opacho.

-Senhor Hao...-perguntou o pequenino – Aonde vamos?

-Visitar uma pessoa no hospital Opacho – disse Hao com sua voz calma de sempre – Nós só vamos visitar uma pessoa no hospital...

Continua...

Desculpe a demora, minhas provas acabaram de terminar, e eu não sabia como escrever este capitulo. Quero agradecer os comentários, eles me encorajam a escrever mais rápido... Talvez o próximo também demore um pouco... Mas não garanto que nada

Beijos

Smart Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 05: Revelações

-Que insignificância da sua parte Anna – disse Hao – mandar o Yoh treinar mais quando sabe que não adiantara em nada...

-O que faz aqui Hao? – perguntou Anna sem desfazer sua pose.

-Eu e Opacho viemos fazer uma visitinha para você – disse Hao em tom de sarcasmo.

- Não preciso de sua "compaixão"...- disse Anna na sua frieza de sempre – Nem de nenhum dos seus subordinados!

- Senhor Hao... – disse Opacho em voz de choro

-O que foi? – perguntou Hao se virando ao pequenino

-Opacho não gostou da maneira como a garota falou com o senhor! Vamos deixar ela ai...

-Não Opacho, eu quero apenas bater um papinho com a Anninha...- disse Hao com sua voz de sarcasmo

-Já disse para não me chamar de Anninha, se não... – disse Anna furiosa

-Se não o que? – perguntou Hao, com uma risada sarcástica em seguida – Você não esta a ponto de me ameaçar _Anninha, _nem consegue enxergar.

Anna ficou em silêncio. Ele tinha toda a razão. Como ela poderia se dar ao luxo de ameaça-lo, se nem sabia onde ele estava? Anna preferiu ficar em silêncio. Ignorar aquela afirmação e fingir que nunca tinha dito aquilo.

-Vai direto ao ponto Hao Asakura, o que você quer!

-Só vim te avisar algumas coisinhas... – disse Hao com um tom irônico na voz – e ver como você estava.

-O que você quer me avisar? – perguntou Anna com um pouco mais de raiva na voz, e ignorando por completo a frase _"e ver como você estava"._

- Eu acho que seu plano de fazer o Yoh ficar mais forte é pura perda de tempo... – disse Hao com um sorriso na face - Você sabe muito bem que o Yoh nunca será páreo para mim...

-Pode ser – disse Anna, com um tom calmo agora – Mas os treinos ajudam bastante, sei que você não deu tudo que estava ao seu nível de poder quando perdeu do Yoh e dos amigos dele, você perdeu a calma e por isso não conseguiu raciocinar direito, ao contrario do Yoh, que continuou calmo e conseguiu dar o Maximo de si. Mas agora que você já sabe o Maximo dele, pode acabar com ele facilmente, por isso ele tem que treinar... Se ele não... Morrer esta tudo bem para mim!

Hao olhou para Anna surpreso. A maior parte do que ele ia falar com a Anna se tratava daquilo... Ele não sabia como ela poderia saber que naquela luta ele não havia dado o Maximo de si porque se irritou com o Yoh e seus amiguinhos...

- Agora anda! Me diz o que você REALMENTE veio fazer aqui! – disse Anna com muita impaciência na voz.

-Calma Anninha – falou Hao com um tom bem calmo – Boa parte do que você falou, era o motivo de eu ter te feito essa visitinha...

- Você veio aqui é para me encher! – exclamou Anna – Se você vinha me avisar coisas tão obvias, perdeu o seu tempo!

- Cada vez que penso nisso, mais lógico me parece... – disse Hao, aproximando-se de Anna-Você é a garota perfeita para ser a esposa do Rei do Futuro, ou seja, eu

-Você não é o Shaman King Hao! – disse Anna com muita raiva na voz, ela odiava quando Hao vinha com essa conversa.

- Não estou me referindo ao Shaman King, Anninha... E sim ao Rei do Futuro, talvez tenha esquecido que eu tenho poder sobre minha vida e minha morte, e posso reencarnar para o próximo Shaman Figth!

- Que seja – disse Anna com um tom de impaciência – Só não me chame de Anninha!

- Faço o que bem entendo - disse ele com autoridade.

-Senhor Hao... – chamou Opacho que ate agora estava quieto.

-O que foi? – perguntou Hao virando-se para a pequena figura

-Opacho não gosta da maneira como a garota fala com você! Anna boba! – disse Opacho serio

-Não fale assim Opacho! – disse Hao com um tom serio, mas logo em seguida sorriu – Ela em breve será nossa convidada!

Após dizer isso, Hao ia se retirando do quarto, quando Anna o chamou:

-O que você quer dizer com isso! – disse Anna, se mostrando muito surpresa – O seu plano não era me matar!

- Claro que não querida Anna! – disse Hao com uma falsa surpresa – O meu plano esta correndo conforme o planejado... Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo... Irei te dar um aniversario inesquecível!

Depois de dizer isso, Hao se retira junto com seu fiel subordinado.

- Preciso avisar certas coisas ao Yoh. – disse Anna, quase num sussurro para si mesma.

Enquanto isso, Yoh estava tentando dormir, só que sem sucesso.

-Não consegue dormir Yoh? – pergunta o espírito do samurai aparecendo ao lado de Yoh.

-Pois é Maru – falou Yoh se sentando – Estou preocupado com a Anna, sinto que algo de ruim esta acontecendo, ou vai acontecer com ela. E eu não vou poder protege-la já que ela vai estar no hospital, e eu só posso ir lá no horário de visitas...

-Yoh, é natural que você esteja preocupado – disse Amidamaru tentando acalmar o amigo – Todo mundo fica preocupado se tem alguém querido no hospital... Você vai ver, amanhã ela vai estar muito bem.

-Tem razão Maru! – disse Yoh com um sorriso – boa noite.

Amidamaru disse um "boa noite" em tom baixo e desapareceu.

"_Maru tem razão... Isso que estou sentindo deve ser natural! Aliais, o que pode acontecer com a Anna no hospital? Lá tem seguranças,..." _pensou Yoh sorrindo.

Mantendo esse pensamento ele finalmente dormiu.

No dia seguinte, acordou cansado. Havia dormido as 3:30 ªm, e acordou as 7:50 ªm. Queria acordar cedo para treinar o mais rápido possível, e depois ir ao hospital ver se a Anna estava bem.

- Hei cara, aonde você esta indo? – perguntou Horo-Horo, ao ver Yoh saindo com pressa.

- Eu vou treinar Horo-Horo. – disse Yoh

- Serio patrão Yoh, - disse Ryu se aproximando – aonde esta indo?

-Eu vou mesmo treinar... – disse Yoh sorrindo – quanto mais rápido eu começar o treino, mais rápido eu posso ver a Anna no hospital...

-Ah! – disse Ryu – Já tinha esquecido que a patroa Anna estava no hospital... Eu vou com você patrão, quero ver se patroa esta bem!

-Eu também! –disse Horo-Horo entusiasmado – daria tudo para ver aquela estressadinha indefesa, sem poder nos bater!

-Então venham comigo, daqui eu vou para o hospital - disse Yoh.

Durante o treino, Yoh contou o que havia acontecido. Que Anna foi "atacada" por Hao e que Anna se recusava a entrar em detalhes.

- Então quer dizer que o Hao voltou? – perguntou Ryu, ainda correndo.

- Pois é – disse Yoh – a sorte foi que o Ren chegou a tempo e ligou para a policia!

- O Ren? – perguntou Horo-Horo surpreso – Há! Sempre soube que o bicudinho tinha uma queda pela Anna! Os dois são muito parecidos!

-O que? – perguntou Yoh sem entender a afirmação de seu amigo.

-Ah Yoh! Vai dizer que nunca notou como os dois são parecidos... – disse Horo-Horo.

-Hei Horo-Horo, você acha que tem chance da patroa Anna trocar o Ren pelo Yoh? – perguntou Ryu

-Isso não vai acontecer! – disse Yoh aborrecido.

E assim se passou o treino discutindo, brincando,... Era meio-dia quando eles pararam de treinar foram visitar Anna. Ao chegar lá ficaram surpresos ao ver Manta e Ren sentados no sofá.

-Ren? Manta? O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Yoh surpreso.

-Yoh! O horário de visitas começa oito e meia da manhã! Nós dois esperávamos que você já estivesse aqui – exclamou Manta.

-Tudo bem Manta. – disse Anna com sua frieza de costuma – Ele estava treinando!

-Hei patroa Anna, por que você esta vendada? – perguntou Ryu entrando no quarto.

-Na luta com Hao a visão dela foi prejudicada, por isso ela terá que usar essa venda. – disse Ren bem rápido.

- Pelo visto o Yoh espalhou para todos que eu estou no hospital – disse Anna, sem paciência.

-Cara! Eu esperei muito para ver você indefesa! – disse Horo-Horo, ignorando a historia toda.

-Pronto Anna – disse Ren interrompendo seu amigo – o Yoh esta aqui! Agora de sua noticia importante!

Todos olharam surpresos para Anna. O que será que ela tinha de tão importante para falar com Yoh?

- Noticia importante? – perguntou Yoh cortando o silencio.

-Pois é. – disse Anna, sempre com sua frieza – Ontem a noite... O Hao me fez uma... Visitinha.

Continua...

Esse capitulo saiu rápido! Eu achei que fosse demorar bem mais... Eu queria me desculpar pelos erros de português cometidos ate agora! Ontem eu fui checar a fic e vi uns bem absurdos, ex: sem ponto de interrogação, falta de til,... Me desculpem, é que o teclado é novo e algumas teclas são diferentes, estou tentando me acostumar... Bom era só isso...

Valeu...

Beijos...

Smart Angel


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06: Yoh Asakura, nos encontramos novamente!

Silencio no quarto. Todos estavam surpresos. Não sabiam o que falar... Hao Asakura tinha ido visitar Anna no hospital! Todos estavam em estado de choque, principalmente Yoh. Ele não tinha conseguido dormir na noite anterior por causa de um pressentimento de que algo ruim ia acontecer com sua noiva, e agora escuta dela própria que seu irmão tinha a visitado!

Mas para ele já era um alivio imenso ver que ela estava ali, inteira, sem nenhum dano... Aparentemente.

-E O que o Hao veio fazer aqui?- perguntou Ren, já que notou que todos estavam chocados que não iam fazer a pergunta.

-Ele veio me dar uns "avisos" – disse Anna

-Que avisos? – perguntou Horo-Horo, agora entrando na conversa.

-Ele veio me avisar que coisas que eu já sabia, mas vocês não – disse Anna, sem retirar sua frieza da voz – Ele disse que não deu o Maximo de si, e que agora que pode vencer o Yoh facilmente...

-O QUE? – pergunta Manta, se levantando do sofá num salto – Yoh você ouviu isso?

-O Hao disse mais alguma coisa Anna? – perguntou Yoh, ignorando os berros de seu melhor amigo, naquele momento, tudo que lhe passava a cabeça tinha alguma relação com sua noiva.

-Não...Ele não disse mais nada alem disso, só as mesmas coisas de sempre! – disse Anna, após uma longa pausa.

Silêncio. Depois desse comentário todos ficaram em total silencio. Anna resolveu não contar a parte do _"... Irei te dar um aniversario inesquecível!"_, já que nem ela tinha entendido aquela parte e a do _"O meu plano esta correndo conforme o planejado..."_ achou que não havia necessidade de contar, já que achou que ele estivesse só blefando, depois de passar a noite inteira pensando nisso, chegou a essa conclusão...

"_O que será que o Hao quis dizer com aquilo?"_ pensou Anna.

-Você esta com fome Anna? – perguntou Yoh, com seu habitual sorriso, e numa naturalidade que espantou a todos.

-O que? – perguntou Anna, se livrando de seus pensamentos, e como os outros, surpresa pela pergunta de seu noivo, mas sem perder a pose de rainha do gelo.

-Eu perguntei se você quer comer alguma coisa... – disse Yoh, em um tom calmo e educado- Você deve estar com muita fome!

-Ai Yoh! – disse Horo-Horo supernervoso – A sua noiva esta no hospital, o Hao a visitou, ela não pode enxergar e você só pensa em comida! Você não se preocupa com ela!

-É claro que sim – disse Yoh com uma expressão seria – A segurança da Anna é muito importante para mim, eu estou muito preocupado com o bem estar dela, ela é muito importante para mim, afinal ela é minha noiva, e se eu não me preocupasse com ela seria muito errado, e não a culparia por ela não me perdoar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Aquilo não era coisa do Yoh. E ele tinha falado de maneira muito seria, isso deixou todos com muita surpresa. Principalmente sua noiva... A itako tinha ficado muito vermelha!

-Yoh... – disse ela quase num sussurro para seu noivo, porem foi tão baixo que só ela pode ouvir.

-Por isso eu perguntei se ela quer comer alguma coisa! – disse Yoh, voltando a sorrir.

-Você não muda Patrão... – disse Ryu.

-Eu não vou querer nada – disse Anna, tentando esconder que tinha ficado feliz com o comentário de seu noivo – A comida desse hospital é pior do que a do Manta!

-O que! – disse Manta, saltando do sofá.

Depois de um tempo todos ficaram em silêncio. Todos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos.

"_Eu achando que o patrão Yoh ia ficar mais preocupado com o lance do Hao_..." pensava Ryu.

"_Cara... ele é devagar quase parando..."_pensava Horo-Horo

"_Que inveja... O Yoh esta sempre numa boa, mesmo numa situação dessas"_pensava Manta.

"_Eu não sei a Anna mais eu estou morto de fome!" _pensava Yoh, enquanto colocava a mão no estomago.

"_Por que será que a Anna parece tão indiferente com a visita do Hao?" _pensava Ren

"_O que ele queria dizer com aquele papo de me dar um aniversario inesquecível? Ele esta planejando algo, ou será só outro blefe?"_ pensava a itako.

Durante um tempo, todos ficaram assim, perdidos em seus pensamentos, sem dizer nada.

-Anna, por que você esta tão indiferente com o fato do Hao estar aqui? – perguntou Ren, quebrando o silêncio.

-Como assim? – quis saber Anna, um tanto chocada com a pergunta.

-Você parece nem estar ligando para o fato que o Hao esteve aqui, e nem um pouco assustada pelo o que ele te informou... – explicou Ren.

-Porque, diferente de vocês, eu não tenho medo do Hao – explicou Anna – E o que ele disse eu já sabia! Por isso o Yoh continuava treinando!

-Anna... – disse Yoh, um pouco surpreso.

-E por que não falou nada? – perguntou Horo-Horo, entrando no meio da conversa.

-Porque eu não estava a fim de contar! Só isso! –disse Anna em tom autoritário.

Enquanto isso um garoto igual ao Yoh os observava, cercado de gente.

-Interessante... quer dizer que ela não tem medo de mim... – disse Hao

Hao estava próximo ao hospital, junto com todos os seus subordinados, todos observavam Yoh e seus amigos no hospital.

-Senhor Hao... Qual é o seu plano? – perguntou o fiel subordinado de Hao, Opacho

-Você logo vai saber Opacho... – respondeu Hao.

-Nos chamou Senhor Hao? - disse uma voz feminina – Como podemos ajuda-lo?

-Ah! Sim, eu chamei vocês... – disse Hao se virando para as pessoas que os chamavam – O Yoh não esta levando o treino muito a serio, mesmo que seja perda de tempo, seria mais divertido para mim que ele fique mais forte, a Anna... Me... convenceu.

-Com prazer Senhor! – disse uma segunda voz também feminina.

-Nos só temos que fazer ele levar o treino mais a serio? Que chato – disse agora uma terceira voz, como as outras, feminina.

-Nós podemos fazer isso mole! – disse a segunda voz.

-Ele é bem fraco! – disse a primeira voz.

-Mas eu não quero que vocês lutem! Quero apenas que o encorajem a treinar mais! – disse Hao se virando para voltar a observar o xamãs – Vocês não vão lá para lutar! Deixem seus meios intermediários aqui!

-Certo Senhor... – disse a primeira voz.

Depois disso, as três pessoas fizeram uma reverencia e se retiraram.

No hospital, todos estavam discutindo (menos Yoh) pelo fato de Anna saber de tudo aquilo e não contar a ninguém.

-Bem... – disse ele se espreguiçando – Eu vou comprar uma coisa para comer e já volto!

Yoh se retirou do quarto, deixando seus amigos e sua noiva na discussão. Caminhou pelo corredor do hospital ate chegar em uma daquelas maquinas que você coloca uma nota e ganha alguma besteirinha.

-Yoh Asakura, nos encontramos novamente! – disse uma voz feminina, e muito familiar para Yoh...

Continua...

Oi, desculpa a demora, e por esse final, parece que ele saiu um pouco do curso da historia... Mas eu não tinha a menor idéia de como terminar esse capitulo! Também quero me desculpar pelo outro capitulo, talvez tenham achado estranho, pois tem muito dialogo, e eu não coloco tanto assim. Mas eu vou explicar o motivo, numa manhã que eu acordei, eu estava já com aquele capitulo em mente, deve ter sido num sonho que eu tive curti a idéia... Mas de qualquer jeito a fic grande... Espero que isso não seja motivo por desistirem de ler! Ah! E foi mal o titulo, é que estava sem idéia para o nome do capitulo...

Valeu

Beijos

Smart Angel

5


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 07: Convencer um certo parente meu que nada que eu digo não é mentira...

Yoh nem acreditava na voz que ouvira. Nem precisou se virar para saber que atrás dele estavam Marion, Kanna e Matilda, do time flor. Três dos vários subordinados do Hao.

As três o encaravam. Kanna estava no meio, com os braços cruzados, e tinha uma expressão seria. Matilda estava ao lado esquerdo de Kanna, um pouco mais atrás, com seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico. E Marion estava no lado direito de Kanna, olhando para Yoh com sua expressão de sempre, notava-se que ela tentava segurar algo, estava sem seu boneco, numa hora dessas, provavelmente ela ficaria segurando o boneco com força, e apertando os cabelos dele.

Yoh se virou, lentamente, ficou surpresa ao ver que nenhuma delas estava com os meios intermediários. Se elas não queriam lutar, o que iam fazer?

-O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Yoh, bem surpreso.

-Fica tranqüilo Yoh – responde Matilda – Não viemos aqui para lutar, essa não foram as ordens do senhor Hao! Caso se fosse, você estaria frito!

Yoh as olhou sem paciência. A simples pronuncia do nome de seu irmão o deixou um pouco frustrado! Se Hao tinha mandado elas para o hospital falar com _ele_, significava que ele estava o espionando, ou então sua noiva.

-Se não vieram lutar... O que vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou Yoh.

-Muito Simples! – respondeu Kanna, se aproximando de Yoh – Viemos aqui para motiva-lo a treinar mais!

"_Mais! O que o Hao está pensando? Primeiro ataca minha noiva, depois a visita no hospital, e agora pede para três de seus subordinados digam para eu treinar mais! Ele deve estar maluco!" _pensava Yoh.

-Mais? – perguntou Yoh surpreso.

-Isso ai! – disse Matilda, se aproximando de Yoh, ficando agora bem pertinho de Kanna – O senhor Hao disse que você precisa treinar mais para ele poder se divertir melhor!

-Mari acha isso chato... – disse Marion.

-Mas eu já estou treinando muito! – diz Yoh desanimado

-Não o quanto que o senhor Hao quer! – diz Matilda, ainda com seu sorriso sarcástico – Treine mais!

-Eu vou treinar no mesmo da mesma maneira que estou – diz Yoh se espreguiçando – caso contrario... Não terei tempo de visitar a Anna!

-Você não entendeu _queridinho_ – disse Kanna – se não treinar mais a sua noiva vai pagar caro!

Ao ouvir isso Yoh arregala os olhos. Milhões de coisas passaram em sua mente naquele momento. Milhões de coisas que Hao poderia fazer com a itako que ele visitava naquele hospital.

-Eu não vou deixar ele fazer nada com a Anna! – dizendo isso, Yoh corre em direção ao quarto de Anna, como se para ter certeza que ela esta bem.

-Acha que ele vai notar que você estava blefando? – perguntou Marion, em tom seu tom de sempre.

-É lógico que não Mari! – disse Matilda – Ele nunca vai perceber que isso foi só um blefe!

-Alem disso, o único que sabe o que o Hao esta planejando, é ele próprio! – disse Kanna.

Depois disso as três bruxas se retiraram.

Yoh chega no quarto de Anna ofegante. Colocou as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos tentando respirar.

-Yoh, você esta bem cara? – perguntou Horo-Horo, ao ver o amigo.

Yoh, ao invés de olhar para o seu amigo, olha para a itako, para ver se ela estava bem.

-Anna... Você... Você esta bem – perguntou Yoh

-Claro que sim Yoh! – respondeu Anna surpresa.

-Ainda bem! – disse Yoh suspirando aliviado.

-O que poderia ter acontecido com ela Yoh? Nós estávamos aqui! – disse Ren, meio sem paciência.

-O que aconteceu Patrão? – perguntou Ryu, preocupado com Yoh.

-Enquanto eu estive lá embaixo, três das subordinadas do Hao vieram me dizer que o Hao queria que eu treinasse mais, caso contrario a Anna...- Yoh ia dizendo, ate que foi interrompido.

-Era um blefe. – disse Anna com sua frieza na voz

-Como? – perguntou Ren, que ate agora estava olhando Yoh, vira para ver Anna.

-Blefe. – repetiu Anna – Elas estavam blefando, que nem o Hao.

Todos olharam para ela confusos. Ninguém estava entendendo mais nada... Anna tinha dito que as coisas que o Hao avia lhe avisado eram obviais, e agora dizia que eram blefes.

-O que você quer dizer com isso! Alguns minutos atrás você disse que o que o Hao disse era obvio...- berrava Horo-Horo.

-_Algumas _coisas que o Hao me avisou eram verdades... outras eram blefes... – disse Anna

-Tem certeza Patroa? – perguntou Ryu.

-É lógico que sim! Não digo nada que eu não tenha certeza!

-Mas mesmo você tem certeza disso, não significa que seja verdade... – afirmou Ren, deixando todos surpresos.

-Esta duvidando de mim? – perguntou Anna.

A resposta de Ren foi o silêncio. Ren não respondeu a pergunta de Anna, pois não sabia o que responder. Ele não chegava a duvidar de Anna, mas não tinha 100 de confiança no que ela diz...

-Mas você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Yoh, que já estava sentado no sofá.

-Claro que sim Yoh! – respondeu Anna nervosa.

-Nossa! Mesmo sem enxergar ela continua nervosinha! – sussurrou Horo-Horo para si próprio.

-O que disse Horo-Horo? – perguntou Anna.

Enquanto isso, Hao Asakura continuava a observar seu irmão e os amigos dele.

-Senhor Hao... – chama Kanna, atrás dele.

Hao se vira e vê suas três subordinadas. Elas haviam pego novamente seus meios intermediários. Kanna estava de braços cruzados, na frente de suas companheiras. Matilda girava sua vassoura entre os dedos, e Marion, estava olhando para Hao, com a cabeça abaixada, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de seu boneco.

-Então... Como foram? – perguntou Hao.

-Fomos ótimas! – respondeu Matilda batendo com a vassoura no chão – com o que dissemos duvido que ele não treine mais!

Hao apenas olha as três, a procura de mais detalhes.

-O Yoh ficou um pouco estressado, mas da maneira que ele reagiu, tenho certeza de que ele vai se esforçar bem mais! – afirmou Kanna

-Por que o senhor não quer nos contar o seu plano? – perguntou Marion.

-Todos logo iram saber do meu plano! Por enquanto ele será secreto... – respondeu Hao, depois ele sorriu – Agora podem ir...

As três fizeram uma reverencia, e depois se retiraram.

-Senhor Hao, você acha que o Yoh ira treinar mais? – perguntou Opacho, que como sempre estava ao lado dele.

-Eu não sei Opacho... – respondeu Hao, voltando a observar o hospital.

-Mas o senhor sabe que Yoh nunca chegara a sua altura, por que quer que ele se fortalecer se sabe que não ira ajudar? – perguntou Opacho.

-Isso será apenas um divertimento! – respondeu Hao – O Yoh esta mais forte do que estava antigamente, mas precisa se fortalecer! Mesmo que em quatro dias ele não se fortaleça o suficiente, será mais divertido para mim!

-E por que o senhor Hao acha que ele não ira treinar mais? – perguntou novamente Opacho.

-Por causa da Anna... – respondeu Hao, logo após um suspiro – Ela devia aprender a levar mais a serio o que falo, nada do que disse era blefe... E ela não pode dizer ao Yoh isso, pois dessa maneira, ele nunca ira levar o treino a serio.

-E o que o senhor Hao ira fazer? – perguntou Opacho.

-Convencer um certo parente meu que nada que eu, ou um dos meus subordinados diz é mentira! – responde Hao com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Continua...

Notas: Primeiro: talvez tenham achado que tenha demorado um pouco esse capitulo, mas eu tenho explicações! Eu simplesmente não sabia como escreve-lo... tinha escrito ate uma parte, mas depois não tinha idéia de como continuar! Mas consegui! TALVEZ o próximo capitulo demore, pois estão chegando os testes do quarto bimestre! Sei que tenho dito muito isso, só que na minha escola é assim! Termina prova ou teste, passa duas semanas, e lá vem mais! Quero me desculpar pelos erros de português (como sempre...). Quero deixar bem claro uma coisa: Eu não tenho certeza se o meio intermediário da Matilda é a vassoura! Não sei se é a vassoura, ou aquele bonequinho que tem cabeça de abóbora (que acho que se chama Jack, mas não sei se Jack é o da Marion ou dela...)! Por isso coloquei a vassoura, mas se não for, me avisem! E me avisem também se escrevi outra bobagem, assim eu concerto!

Obrigada por lerem a fic ate agora! Sei que ela esta ficando grande, mas como é a primeira fic que escrevo em toda a minha vida, queria começar bem.

Nossa... nota cumprida...

Valeu

Beijos

Smart Angel

5


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 08: Mais revelações.

Yoh Asakura estava em seu, observando as estrelas. Lembrou que era isso que estava fazendo, antes de voltar sua atenção a Anna, e antes de sair para o mercado e descobrir que ela tinha sido atacada.

-Por que você fez isso com ela Hao? – perguntou Yoh para si mesmo.

A resposta que Yoh teve foi o silêncio. Não que ele esperava outra resposta, sabia que Hao não estava ali. Ele estava sozinho em seu quarto, nenhum espírito se encontrava por perto.

-O que você quer com a gente? Por que voltou Hao? E... Por que sua primeira vitima tinha que ser a Anna? – perguntava Yoh para o nada.

-Porque esse é o meu plano, _irmãozinho_! – responde uma voz atrás de Yoh.

Yoh fica paralisado ao ouvir aquela voz. Ele achava que estava sozinho no quarto, mas agora era mais que obvio que não estava, e a pessoa que estava junto a ele, não era ninguém menos que o supremo Onmyouji Hao Asakura, seu irmão, e o responsável por sua noiva estar no hospital.

-O que faz aqui Hao? – perguntou Yoh se virando para ver seu irmão.

-É assim que você cumprimenta seu irmão Yoh? – perguntou Hao irônico.

-Não – respondeu Yoh.

Atrás de Yoh, apareceu seu espírito guardião, Amidamaru, que a 600 anos fora um samurai muito poderoso.

Dava-se para notar raiva nos olhos de Yoh. E também dava para perceber que ele estava pronto para travar uma briga com seu irmão.

-Tenha calma Yoh, eu não vim aqui para lutar. Você não chega nem aos meus pés em matéria de poder. – disse Hao com um tom calmo.

-Então o que veio fazer aqui Hao? – perguntou Yoh.

-Eu vim conversar. – respondeu Hao em um tom mais calmo do que havia usado anteriormente.

-Yoh não cai nessa! Ele não veio aqui para isso! Ele... – berrava o samurai.

Yoh fez sinal com que o seu amigo parasse de falar, sem tirar os olhos de seu irmão.

-Sobre o que você veio conversar? – perguntou Yoh aproximando-se de Hao.

-Sobre as coisas que a _Anninha_ lhe disse. – disse Hao, com uma certa ironia ao pronunciar _"Anninha"._

-Como assim? Que coisas que a Anna me disse? – perguntou Yoh

-Não se faça de bobo! – disse Hao - Ela disse que eu estava blefando! E isso não era verdade. Quero que você treine mais! Caso contrario...

-O que você ira fazer com a Anna! – perguntou Yoh com muita raiva.

-Calma Yoh... – disse Hao – Eu não vou fazer nada com sua noivinha! Pelo menos... não AINDA!

-O que você pretende fazer Hao! – perguntou Yoh, já quase sem paciência.

-Você ira saber... daqui a quatro dias... –respondeu Hao.

Respondendo isso, Hao se retirou do quarto, deixando Yoh (e Amidamaru) sozinho em seu quarto, perdido em seus pensamentos.

-E agora Yoh? O que faremos? – perguntou o samurai.

A resposta de Yoh foi o silêncio. Agora, poço lhe importava o que ia acontecer agora. Ele sabia o que ia fazer no dia seguinte: depois de treinar bastante que (nem Hao havia pedido) iria conversar com Anna, para lhe contar o que havia acontecido.

-Yoh...? O que faremos agora? – perguntou novamente Amidamaru.

-Nesse momento não podemos fazer nada Maru. – respondeu Yoh sério – Amanhã conversaremos com a Anna, e vamos perguntar o que mais o Hao disse, que a Anna considerou como mentira.

-Mas Yoh, o que o Hao quis dizer que nós iremos saber os planos dele em quatro dias? Daqui a quatro dias não é o aniversario da Anna? - perguntou Amidamaru.

De repente as palavras de Hao voltaram a sua cabeça. Dali a quatro dias seria o aniversario de sua noiva, onde ela completaria catorze anos. Seria o dia em que poderia retirar suas vendas e veria uma visão bem especial escolhida por Yoh, ia ser um ótimo dia entre a itako e ele na mente de Yoh... Mas pelo visto, parecia que Hao tinha outros, planos que poderiam arruinar o dia "perfeito" que Yoh queria para passar o primeiro aniversario de sua noiva ao lado dela. As palavras de Hao significavam para Yoh, que muitas coisas extremamente poderiam estar em risco e entre elas: sua amada noiva.

"_Não! Isso não vai acontecer! Não vou deixar Hao fazer nada com a Anna!"_ pensava Yoh com raiva.

De inicio o samurai quase ia perguntar novamente para Yoh sobre o aniversario da itako, mas logo notou um raro sentimento raiva em Yoh. Não só por causa de estar bem visível na expressão de Yoh, mas também por conhecer muito bem seu mestre nas batalhas e grande amigo 24h por dia.

Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, ate que Yoh decidiu dizer algo:

-Amidamaru, eu irei treinar mais, assim como Hao pediu, eu não quero que aconteça mais nada com a Anna. Depois no dia do aniversario dela, farei tudo como eu planejava antes dessa noite, mas levarei comigo a Harusame comigo, e quero que você fique por perto, para caso se o Hao realmente aparecer.

-Mas Yoh você não tinha dito que nesse dia queria ficar só com a Anna já que seria o aniversario dela? – perguntou Amidamaru ainda confuso com as novas ordens do xamã.

-Eu ainda quero passar aquele dia só com a Anna, só que... A segurança dela é muito importante para mim. – falou Yoh, ainda com um tom sério - Se Hao realmente estiver planejando alguma coisa para o aniversario dela, com certeza não é nada de bom, talvez um plano para se vingar de mim usando ela como refém, ou sei lá! Mas eu posso escolher outra data importante para ficar sozinho com ela. Por isso quero que fique por perto, para caso se o Hao aparecer, eu poder me proteger e a ela também...

O samurai ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Yoh. Na maioria das vezes ele era um garoto distraído, preguiçoso, alegre, nunca levava as coisas tão a seio como deveria. Mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez ele estava levando as palavras de seu irmão a sério. Amidamaru sempre soube que se alguém fizesse algo com seus amigos, Yoh ficava um bocado chateado. Mas agora dava-se para notar que se fossem com sua noiva que se metessem, ele não pouparia esforços para salva-la.

-Esta bem Yoh. – respondeu o samurai.

-Ótimo! – respondeu Yoh sorrindo e virando-se para o amigo, já que ate agora olhava o chão – Agora que esta tudo resolvido, eu vou dormir.

Em um local um pouco distante, Hao estava sentado em frente a uma fogueira, já que naquela hora, Anna já dormia em seu quarto, e não teria nada "divertido" para observar.

-Senhor Hao, no que esta pensando? – perguntou Opacho, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

-Que? Em nada Opacho. – respondeu Hao sorrindo.

-Tem certeza? Parece um pouco cansado, por que não vai dormir? – perguntou novamente o pequenino.

-Eu não estou cansado Opacho! Não precisa se preocupar! – respondeu Hao ainda sorrindo.

Hao ficou em silêncio por um tempo, antes de chamar todos os seus subordinados e declarar:

-Vamos indo! Precisamos nos acomodar em outro lugar! – declarou Hao – Quero que meu plano saia como estou planejando! Daqui a quatro dias precisaremos de um outro quarto... Temporariamente!

Hao virou-se de costas e começou a andar, seguido por seus subordinados.

Continua...

Esta ai, o oitavo capitulo! Espero que esse capitulo tenha esclarecido algumas duvidas que vocês poderiam ter em relação a minha fic. Eu não costumo a escrever coisas do tipo "sua amada noiva" nas historias que eu escrevo, ate parei para pensar se eu colocava ou não. Mas achei que seria um toque legal, mesmo não estando acostumada a fazer essas coisas. Obrigada por estarem acompanhando essa fic ate agora, ela esta ficando muito comprida!

Valeu

Beijos

Smart Angel

4


	9. Chapter 9

Notas: Desculpa pela demora. Para a fic não ficar muito cumprida, eu adiantei alguns dias. Ou seja, esse capitulo começa na noite que a Anna sai do hospital, um dia antes do aniversario dela.

Capitulo 09: O começo.

Anna estava sozinha em seu quarto. Esperava seu noivo ir busca-la para poder voltar para casa. Ele estava atrasado. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas sabia que era tarde. Ele havia avisado-a que Hao tinha pedido para ele treinar mais, e por isso iria visitá-la mais tarde do que de costume.

Flash Back

Já eram 3:45 da tarde, e Yoh ainda não havia chegado. Ren e Manta já estavam no hospital desde de meio-dia e meia, e até aquele momento nada de Yoh.

Todos na sala estavam em um silêncio mortal. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer uma palavra, pois a única coisa que tinham na cabeça era o atraso de Yoh, e certamente não era um assunto muito bom para conversar naquele momento.

-Anna, cheguei! – disse Yoh entrando no quarto.

-Está atrasado! Onde você estava? Seus dois amigos que não tem nada comigo já estão aqui desde meio-dia, e você que é meu noivo só chega agora!

-Desculpa Anna, mas eu tenho uma explicação... – disse Yoh.

-Yoh, por que você esta todo suado? – perguntou Ren olhando para o amigo.

Yoh estava muito suado. Vestia sua roupa de sempre, só que ela estavam muito suadas. Ele parecia estar exausto. Ele respirava ofegante, e tinha uma obvia expressão de cansaço. Qualquer um que o visse ia saber na mesma hora o motivo do atraso, era perfeitamente visível que ele estivera treinando por muito tempo.

Só que... Anna estava impossibilitada de enxergar.

-Olha Anna – disse Yoh ignorando a pergunta do amigo – O Hao esteve lá em casa. Ele disse que para o seu próprio bem eu teria que treinar mais! Ele disse que tinha um plano e que íamos ficar sabendo no dia do seu aniversario!

-Então foi isso que ele quis dizer com "irei te dar um aniversario inesquecível"... – disse Anna, mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

-O que disse? – perguntou Ren, com uma curiosidade maior do que gostaria de aparentar.

-Quando o Hao veio no hospital ele disse que me daria um aniversario inesquecível. Preferi não contar a vocês pois nem eu consegui entender o que ele quis dizer. Mas se o que o Yoh disse for verdade, então ele está mesmo planejando um aniversario inesquecível para mim.

-E o que acha que devemos fazer, hein, Anna? – perguntou Manta, que até agora estava calado.

-A única coisa que podemos fazer é obedecer as ordens dele. Se ele quer que o Yoh treine mais, seja o que for que ele estiver planejando, é algo grande.

Fim do Flash Back

-Oi Anna, cheguei! – falou Yoh entrando no quarto – Hoje você sai do hospital!

-Esta atrasado! – Advertiu Anna assim que ouviu a voz de seu noivo – Onde você estava!

-Desculpa! É que eu precisava buscar uma coisa... – disse Yoh meio nervoso.

-Deixa para lá! Vamos! O médico esta lá na recepção! – disse Anna tentando se levantar.

Yoh conduziu Anna até a recepção. Tinha poucas pessoas lá. Já era noite. O médico que cuidou de Anna estava ao lado da porta de saída.

-Olá Anna! Como esta se sentindo? – perguntou o médico sorridente.

-Melhor. – respondeu Anna sem nenhum sentimento na voz.

-Então Yoh – disse o médico virando-se para Yoh – Espero que você cuide muito bem da sua... er... Noiva! Tente evitar que ela se meta em mais acidentes assim!

-Pode deixar! Não vou deixar que mais nada parecido com isso aconteça a ela! – respondeu Yoh, também sorridente.

-Ótimo! – disse o médico sorrindo, mas logo olhou sério – Amanhã você poderá retirar essas vendas Anna! Recomendo ao meio-dia!

Yoh olhou o médico confuso. Ele tinha aberto a boca para perguntar alguma coisa, mas foi Anna que fez a pergunta:

-Você havia dito que poderia retira-la logo de manhã, por que agora diz que só ao meio-dia?

-É uma recomendação! Talvez faça algum mal a sua visão se você tira-la muito cedo! Temo que se, por exemplo, você acordar umas seis da manhã, sua visão ainda não esteja 100 e que com isso você ter que voltar aqui. Digo para você retirar ao meio-dia que sei que nesse horário sua visão estará perfeita! – explicou o médico.

-Então vamos indo Anna! – disse Yoh sorrindo conduzindo Anna até a saída.

-Vocês querem que eu peça um táxi? – perguntou o médico quando notou que os dois iam a pé.

-Não precisa! A gente mora longe! – disse Yoh sorrindo.

"_Melhor a Anna ter que retirar a venda só no meio-dia, facilita tudo!"_ Pensou Yoh.

Durante o caminho de volta para a casa, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Os dois perdidos em seus pensamentos. Nenhum queria admitir para o outro no que estavam pensando. Yoh: pensava no que tinha planejado para o dia seguinte, repassando cada detalhe em sua cabeça, para ter certeza de que não faria nada de errado. Enquanto a Anna: Não conseguia tirar os pensamentos das palavras de Hao. _"... Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo... Irei te dar um aniversario inesquecível!"_. No inicio aquelas palavras não incomodavam de alguma na itako, mas agora, ela ficava nervosa só de pensar no que Hao podia estar planejando.

Ao chegar em casa Yoh guiou Anna até seu quarto e foi para o andar de baixo preparar o jantar.

-Yoh, você esta nervoso para amanhã? – perguntou Amidamaru aparecendo atrás de Yoh.

-Lógico que não Maru! – respondeu Yoh sorrindo, mas ainda preparava o jantar – Se o Hao estiver mesmo tramando algo, estaremos preparados! Nós nos fortalecemos muito nesses dias!

-Mas não creio que ver você lutando contra seu irmão seja o que a senhorita Anna deseje no aniversario. – disse o samurai.

-Eu sei que não seria um ótimo aniversario para ela me ver lutando contra alguém que é muito mais poderoso do que eu... Mas se for preciso, eu lutarei! Por isso não se preocupe! – disse Yoh sorridente.

Depois de preparar o jantar, coloca dois pratos em uma bandeja, ele sobe com cuidado e entra no quarto de Anna. Ela estava sentada em sua cama com a cabeça virada para frente calada.

-Anna, o jantar esta aqui. – disse Yoh entrando no quarto.

Anna nada respondeu. Apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, de maneira positiva, dando autorização para Yoh poder entrar.

Yoh entrou no quarto e colocou a bandeja perto de Anna, se sentando perto dela. O jantar foi silencioso por alguns minutos, até que Anna quebrou o silêncio:

-O que você acha que o Hao esta planejando?

-Eu não sei. Mas seja o que for estarei preparado!- respondeu Yoh sorrindo

-É melhor mesmo. Lembre-se que no ataque, o Hao pegou o Shikigamis dele de volta. Por isso caso se ele quiser lutar, não poderei fazer muita coisa.

-Anna, por que durante a luta entre você e o Hao, você não deu tudo de si? – perguntou Yoh, desviando do assunto.

-Como sabe que eu não dei o meu Maximo de mim? – perguntou Anna surpresa.

-Eu conheço você já faz um tempo Anna! – respondeu Yoh sorridente.

-Se eu tivesse dado o meu Maximo, os danos poderiam ter sido maiores! – respondeu Anna.

No dia seguinte, Yoh se levanta e vai até o quarto de Anna para acorda-la, mas para sua surpresa, ela já estava acordada e vestida.

-Fico feliz que você já esteja vestida! – disse Yoh com um sorriso e conduzindo ela até a escada.

-Onde pretende me levar?- perguntou Anna.

-Você vai ver ao meio-dia! – respondeu Yoh – Ah! Feliz Aniversario!

Depois de andar bastante, Yoh leva Anna para uma praia deserta, mas linda. Ele levou ela ate perto do mar, olhou para o relógio, eram 11:55 ªm, e disse sorridente:

-Anna, primeiro, sei que você vai querer me matar mas, eu vi o desenho que você estava fazendo na noite do ataque... – disse Yoh.

-VOCÊ VIU O DESENHO! – berrou Anna.

-Desculpe! – disse ele rápido – Então resolvi te trazer aqui, para que essa seja a sua primeira visão.

-Sinto muito irmãozinho, mas isso terá que esperar! – disse Hao aparecendo em frete aos dois em cima do espírito de fogo – Sais do caminho Yoh!

-NÃO! – respondeu Yoh.

-Ai... – suspirou Hao - por que você quer da maneira mais difícil...

O Espírito de Fogo derrubou Yoh, e depois pegou Anna.

-Mesmo sendo uma xamã poderosa... sem poder enxergar vira uma menininha inofensiva – Sem os Shikigamis, e sem poder enxergar você não tem chance contra mim!

-Solta ela Hao! – gritou com muita raiva.

-De jeito nenhum _maninho _! – disse Hao – A única maneira dela escapar por conta própria é se ela criar um oni mas creio que ela não gostaria disso já que não tem controle sobre eles!

-Eu mandei solta-la Hao! – gritou novamente Yoh

-Sinto muito Yoh, mas isso não esta nos meus planos. – disse Hao – Vamos fazer o seguinte: Eu manterei a Anna como minha prisioneira, e você terá até a meia- noite de hoje para encontra-la, caso contrario EU serei o novo noivo dela! Irei te dar apenas uma dica: o lugar onde ela estará será um lugar que ela goste!

Falando isso Hao se retira com Anna, deixando Yoh na praia sozinho.

Continua...

Oni - Criatura sobrenatural de chifres, muito freqüentes em lendas japonesas. Espécie de ogro.

Desculpe de verdade pela demora! Eu sinto muito mesmo! Pode ter demorado mas pelo menos eu consegui escrever o Capitulo 09! Espero que tenham gostado desse Capitulo! Quero pedir desculpas adiantadamente pelo atraso do próximo capitulo, pois sei que vai demorar!

Beijos

Smart Angel


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: O inicio de um Longo Aniversario

Yoh estava agora sozinho na praia. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Hao tinha levado sua noiva.

-Yoh! – disse o samurai aparecendo atrás de Yoh – Por que você não atacou o Hao! Eu estava bem aqui!

-Você viu que o Espírito de Fogo pegou a Anna, se tivéssemos atacado, correríamos o risco de acertar a Anna! – respondeu Yoh em tom triste

-Acha que devemos chamar Ren e os outros? – pergunta Amidamaru para o xamã.

-Apenas os que estão aqui em Tóquio. Temos apenas ate a meia-noite! – responde Yoh determinado.

Yoh sai correndo da praia em que estava, ia ir para casa, procurar "pistas" no quarto de Anna, procuraria por qualquer lugar que sua noiva goste, e que segundo a dica de Hao, ela estaria em lugar que gostasse. E enquanto isso, Amidamaru procurava pelos amigos de Yoh.

-Já estamos chegando ao lugar onde você ficara ate a meia-noite de hoje Anna! – disse Hao forçando a vista, mas mesmo assim com um sorriso.

-Então foi isso que você quis dizer com "_Irei te dar um aniversario inesquecível!"._. Me manter como prisioneira sem poder enxergar nada! Você realmente sabe como agradar as pessoas. – disse Anna com um tom irônico na ultima frase.

Hao a olhou. Sem o seu sorriso. Olhando-a daquela maneira parecia uma criança inocente, e não um não um Onmyouji extremamente poderoso de mil anos atrás que renasce através dos anos para participar do Shaman Fight e se tornar o Shaman King para poder criar o seu mudo só de xamãs.

-Você olha isso de maneira muito negativa! – disse Hao sorrindo, voltando a virar o rosto para frente, fechando os olhos e sentido o vento que soprava – Você estará num lugar que gosta, e só ficara como minha "prisioneira" ate a meia-noite, depois suas vendas serão retiradas, e você não precisara ficar no lugar que escolhi, e se tornara minha noiva! Só que eu preferia pensar em você mais como convidada especial do que como prisioneira! – Hao virou o rosto para olhar Anna – Só depende de você _Anninha_!

-Prefiro me casar com o Horo-Horo do que com você! E não me chame de _"Anninha"_! – disse Anna.

Hao sorriu diante do comentário de Anna, e logo voltou a sentir o rosto parar frente novamente, para sentir o vento no rosto.

"_Você não tem nem idéia do que estou planejando Anninha! Nem idéia..."_ pensou Hao.

Enquanto isso, Yoh estava em sua casa, no quarto de Anna, procurando por algo de maneira desesperada, porem, sem deixar de observar cada detalhe.

-Yoh! Amidamaru nos chamou, o que houve? – pergunta Ren entrando na casa.

-Sobe aqui que eu te explico! Estou no quarto da Anna! – berrou, sem parar de revirar as coisas da itako.

Chegando no quarto de Anna, Yoh percebeu que alem do Ren, lá também estavam Horo-Horo e Ryu.

-Então cara, o que houve que o Amidamaru nos chamou com urgência? – perguntou Horo-Horo se sentando.

Yoh explicou toda a situação para seus amigos. Explicou que Hao havia raptado a Anna, e que ele teria ate a meia-noite para poder recupera-la.

-Quer dizer que o Hao aprontou mais uma? Aquele cara não é mole não! – disse Ryu.

-Então isso quer dizer que temos que descobri onde ele escondeu a Anna. É como se fosse um caça ao tesouro, temos que desvendar a charada que o Hao nos passou, assim poderemos descobrir onde ela esta e recupera-la. É o mesmo principio. – disse Ren pensativo.

-É só que ele é um verdadeiro gênio! – disse Yoh desanimado – conheço a Anna desde os nossos dez anos, e ela nunca se abriu comigo, ou com a vovó, com ninguém! Para descobrir isso teremos que dar um palpite pelas as coisas que encontrarmos aqui. E nem iremos saber se o palpite é verdadeiro.

-É, ele fez realmente uma coisa complicada! – comentou Horo-Horo.

-Então vamos fazer o seguinte: vamos procurar coisas da Anna que possam nos fornecer "pistas" de onde ela pode estar, depois vamos reunir o que encontramos e pensar. – disse Ren determinado.

-Chegamos Anna! Aqui que você vai ficar ate a meia-noite de hoje! – disse Hao com um sorriso nos lábios – O que acha?

-Você é idiota? Eu não consigo enxergar nada! Não posso dizer se gosto ou não! – disse Anna sem paciência.

-Paciência é uma virtude Anna! Deveria tentar. – disse Hao, ainda sorrindo.

-Já estou sendo muito paciente! Só para ficar perto de você preciso dela! – disse Anna se sentando no chão.

-Só está assim porquê não pode enxergar! – disse Hao se sentando ao lado de Anna – Eu escolhi esse lugar especialmente para você poder ficar confortável.

Hao estava feliz. Não por estar ao lado de Anna, mas por seu plano esta indo da maneira que queria. Anna estava como sua prisioneira, e não conseguia enxergar. Isso era bom, pois dessa maneira não poderia mandar um espírito dizer para o Yoh onde ela estava. Depois de falado com Yoh, encontrou o lugar em que prenderia Anna. Deu um jeito para que, quando Anna estivesse lá, não poder identificar o lugar.

-Como pode ver _Anninha,_ não tem meios de você conseguir identificar esse lugar! – disse Hao depois de um tempo – O único jeito do Yoh adivinhar onde você esta é pondo em pratica o que ele sabe sobre você. O que não é muito!

-Então você esta testando o Yoh? E não me chame de _Anninha_!– perguntou Anna.

-Só posso considerar isso como um teste, se eu _quisesse_ que o Yoh venha te salvar! – respondeu Hao.

-Então o que você quer? – perguntou Anna.

-Muita coisa _Anninha _– respondeu Hao – Mas muitas só poderei conseguir daqui a 500 anos.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio. Apenas pensando. Sem dizer nada.

- Infelizmente eu não poderei ficar aqui lhe fazendo companhia – disse Hao se levantado – Tenho que cuidar de umas coisas com meus subordinados! Alguém ira te trazer algo para comer logo!

-Esse vai ser um longo aniversario. – disse Anna para si mesma quando sentiu que Hao não estava mais por perto.

Os quatro xamãs e seus espíritos guardiões estavam agora sentados na sala de jantar, com todas as coisas que poderiam fornecer "pistas" de onde estaria a Anna em cima da mesa.

-Agora só precisamos pensar. – disse Horo-Horo.

-Espero que você fique legal Horo-Horo, pensar não é o seu forte! – disse Ren sarcástico.

-Não dá para dizer nada pelas coisas que encontrei. A patroa Anna não deve gostar mesmo que as pessoas fiquem sabendo sobre o que ela gosta. – disse Ryu.

-Também não da para dizer nada pelos desenhos dela. Tem que interpretar os desenhos para entender o que ela quis expressar, mas mesmo assim não dá para saber se o que interpretamos foi à mesma coisa que ela quis dizer. – completou Ren – Ela sabe mesmo como manter as coisas que os outros saibam em segredo.

-Se ao menos ela tivesse um diário... – disse Horo-Horo desanimado.

Yoh continuava em silêncio. Observando as coisas de sua noiva de forma pensativa. Não falava nada, apenas continuava a observar as coisas, sem mover um músculo. Ele era o que conhecia Anna a mais tempo, então era o que sabia mais sobre ela.

-Hei cara, o que houve? – perguntou Horo-Horo olhando para Yoh, fazendo todos olharem também.

Yoh agora estava de olhando para frente, parecia surpreso. Mas parecia mais surpreso com sigo mesmo do que com os outros disseram.

-Patrão Yoh, o que houve? – perguntou Ryu preocupado.

-Eu já sei... – disse Yoh.

-Já sabe o que? – perguntou Ren impaciente.

-Eu já sei onde a Anna esta! – disse Yoh com um sorriso surgindo nos lábios.

Continua...

Notas: Oi. Nossa, eu achava que ia demorar um mês, mas foi menos! Mesmo assim demorou um pouco, né? Desculpa pelos meus erros de português. Eu sei que é um pouco estranho ter a Anna como dama indefesa, mas foi por esse motivo que coloquei que a visão dela foi prejudicada, para parecer mais real o fato de ela estar incapaz de se defender sozinha. Eu queria também explicar o motivo de eu não ter descrito, nem da maneira mais simples, o lugar que a Anna estava. Acho que não conseguiria dar o suspense que queria no final, se antes eu tivesse descrito ele. Vocês teriam uma idéia de como seria, e isso não deixaria muita curiosidade (pelo menos, eu acho). Bem...Era só isso.

Beijos

Smart Angel


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Em busca da noiva

Todos olhavam para Yoh surpresos. Nem precisaram ficar uma hora ali e já descobrira o lugar onde Anna estava sendo mantida prisioneira. Todos achavam que aquilo seria um trabalho duro, que demorariam horas para descobrir, mas não, Yoh precisou de apenas alguns minutos observando as coisas de da itako para descobrir.

-Tem certeza que sabe Yoh? – perguntou Ren olhando o amigo – Você pode estar enganado.

-Só pode ser esse lugar! – responde Yoh olhando as coisas de Anna.

-Então diga logo! Onde a Anna esta? – perguntou Horo-Horo.

-A Anna cresceu em Osorezan, provavelmente ela tem uma simpatia pelo lugar. – começou a explicar Yoh – Eu já estive em Osorezan uma vez, quando eu tinha dez anos, e pelo que eu consigo me lembrar, tem vários lugares por aqui em Tóquio que lembra essa cidade. – disse Yoh pegando o bloco de desenho de Anna – E um desses lugares se parece com... Esse lugar aqui! – apontou Yoh com um sorriso – Esse desenho é de um lugar aqui de Tóquio que me faz lembrar Osorezan!

-Entendi! – disse Ren com seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico – Então é melhor partimos agora! Esse é o canto mais frio e isolado da cidade!

-Tem certeza que quer ir para lá patrão? Eu sempre vivi em Tóquio, e nunca fui para essa região! Pode ser bem perigoso! – disse Ryu.

-Se a Anna está lá... Eu irei para lá! – disse Yoh com determinação.

Enquanto isso, Hao estava contando a seus subordinados seu plano. Aplaudido por vários, mas também tinham os que se queixavam. Na verdade, apenas três se queixavam: Marion Fauna, amestra dos bonecos, Matilda Matis, a mestra do vodu Kanna Bismark, a manipuladora de ectoplasma. Elas nunca foram gostaram da itako, mas se as ordens do Hao eram essas, iriam obedece-las.

-Então, agora quero que cada um de vocês tomem seus devidos lugares, se o Yoh pensa que é só vir descobrir aonde a Anna esta e vir salva-la sem nenhum perigo, ele se enganou! – disse Hao se retirando e indo ao aposento em que Anna estava.

-Ola _Anninha!_ – disse Hao entrando no aposento.

-Eu acho que já te avisei para não me chamar de _Anninha_! – disse Anna irritada.

Hao ignorou o comentário de Anna, e se sentou ao lado dela.

-O que pretende fazer agora que me tem como refém? Acabar com o Yoh enquanto ele estiver vindo me salvar? Ou será que vai me matar primeiro e depois os amigos deles um por um ate o Yoh estar completamente abalado? – perguntou Anna friamente.

-Não pretendo matar o Yoh enquanto ele estiver vindo te salvar! E também não irei matar você! – disse Hao com um pouco de surpresa e indignidade na voz – Eu estava falando serio em te tornar minha noiva! Depois me vingo do Yoh e de seus amiguinhos! – disse Hao mudando para um tom frio na voz.

-Então o que você planeja dando ate a meia-noite para o Yoh vir me buscar? – pergunta Anna mais friamente que nunca

-Será apenas para eu me divertir mais! – disse Hao sorrindo – No inicio isso não estava nos meus planos, mais depois que você mandou treina-lo achei que seria bem divertido! E aproveitei para ver se ele te conhece realmente!

-Mas mesmo que o Yoh venha você não ia deixar que ele me levasse...Ou ia? – perguntou Anna.

-Posso ser considerado como vilão maldoso por muitos Anna... – disse Hao deixando de sorrir – Mas mesmo sendo uma pessoa que não seja muito agradável aos outros, cumpro a minha palavra!

-Então quer dizer que se o Yoh me achar você não estará aqui com o seu espírito de fogo para mata-lo? – perguntou Anna ironicamente.

-Não! – respondeu Hao sorridente, mas logo o desfez – Mas não pense que será tao fácil ele vir te buscar Anna! Parar ele vir para cá terá muitos desafios!

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Anna.

-Só acho que ele terá dificuldades! – disse Hao se retirando do aposento.

Anna ficou parada, sem dizer nada, ate ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando. Ela procurou o seu 1080 em seu pescoço, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria de nada, Hao o tinha retirado na ida aquele lugar.

Flash Back

-Estamos bem mais próximos _Anninha_! – disse Hao forçando menos a vista – Se você pudesse enxergar, eu te mostraria onde é!

-Não me chame de _Anninha_! E eu posso dar um palpite de onde você esta me levando! Você disse que é um lugar que eu gosto! – disse Anna.

-Não pense que é tão simples assim Anna! – disse Hao – O seu noivo terá de pensar muito para te achar!

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Anna virando o rosto para Hao, mesmo que não pudesse enxergar, conseguia saber onde ele estava, apenas precisava prestar atenção em sua voz.

-O lugar onde estaremos indo você não conhece! Ou pelo menos nunca visitou! – disse Hao com orgulho na voz, seu plano era uma maravilha – Eu investiguei sua vida antes de te atacar. Foi assim que descobri que você podia criar onis! – Hao se virou para Anna no momento em que falou a palavra "oni", e ouviu um pequeno resmungo da itako - Então vi que você cresceu em Osorezan, e muitos momentos importantes de sua vida ocorreram no Monte Osore...

-Não precisa terminar de falar Hao! – interrompeu Anna – Já consegui uma noção de onde estou indo! Um dos lugares que lembre Osorezan ou o Monte Osore. Certo?

-Certo! – confirmou Hao.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Hao observava Anna. Ela estava abraçada nas pernas, de cabeça baixa. Parecia muito triste, e Hao não poderia culpa-la. Era o primeiro aniversario que iria passar com o Yoh, e certamente queria que fosse especial. Mas cinco dias antes Hao a havia atacado, deixado-a hospitalizada e sem enxergar. E no dia de seu décimo quarto aniversario, ele tinha a seqüestrado, e nem ao menos tinha retirado as vendas! Definitivamente esse não ia ser o melhor aniversario de Anna, mas Hao já previa que ela não iria ficar animada com a idéia.

"_Mas depois que ela se tornar minha noiva ira perceber que sou mais do que um xamã poderoso"_ pensou Hao.

Hao continuo a observa-la por um tempo, ate que notou algo que poderia arruinar seu plano. O 1080 e da itako. Com aquele terço ela invocar algum espírito e mandar a sua localização para Yoh. E isso ele não permitira. Se isso acontecesse, tudo iria por água abaixo.

-Já ia me esquecendo Anna! Tenho que confiscar seu 1080! – disse ele se aproximando de Anna e tentando retirar o 1080.

-Ficou maluco! – perguntou Anna se levantando – Não pode pegar meus terços!

-Quer dizer que tem mais de 1? – perguntou Hao se levantado também - Eu tenho que pegar TODOS os seus terços! Não posso correr o risco do Yoh te achar por meios de fantasmas enviados por você.

-Fique longe de mim Hao! – exclamou Anna.

-Ok! Você é quem manda! – disse Hao.

Mas ao invés de se afastar ele fez justamente o contrario. Ele se aproximou o bastante para dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha da itako.

Anna ficou em choque. E fez a única coisa que lhe parecia certo: deu um tapa em Hao antes que ele se afastasse mais e ela não pudesse fazer por não poder enxergar.

-Atrevido! – disse ela se sentando.

-Você é que sabe Anna – disse Hao.

Fim do Flash Back

-Atrevido... Que nem o Yoh no hospital! – disse Anna para si mesma – Ele deve ter aproveitado aquela aproximação e pego os meus terços... Maldito!

Enquanto isso, Marion, Kanna e Matilda estavam do lado de fora da casa em que todo conversando sobre o plano do Hao.

-Eu não gosto nem um pouco da idéia daquela garota andar com a gente! – reclamou Matilda girando a vassoura no dedo e depois a batendo com força no chão.

-Eu também não gosto. Mas temos que obedecer as ordens do senhor Hao. – disse Kanna.

-Mas é muito injusto! Nós conhecemos o senhor Hao a mais tempo que ela e... e... – disse Matilda.

-Não podemos negar que ela é bem forte. O senhor Hao só esta interessado no poder dela para conseguir ser o Shaman King. Não vamos ficar muito estressadas por bobagens. – disse Marion apertando os cabelos de seu boneco.

-Descordo de você Mari! – disse Kanna – Eu acho que ele estava falando serio sobre o negocio de noiva.

-Não interessa isso agora! – disse Matilda – Vamos para nossas posições! A ação vai começar agora!

Enquanto isso, Yoh, Ren, Ryu e Horo-Horo estavam subindo uma montanha estremamente fria.

-Nossa, eu to cansado. Podemos parar para descansar? – perguntou Horo-Horo.

-Paramos a cinco minutos atrás! Temos que chegar lá antes da meia-noite! – disse Ren.

-Mas ainda são seis da tarde! Temos horas para subir isso! – disse Horo-Horo.

-Hei Ren! Por que está tão preocupado com a Anna se ela noiva do patrão Yoh? – perguntou Ryu.

-É. Por que Ren? – perguntou Yoh.

-Por nada! – respondeu Ren vermelho.

-Não me interessa se o Ren esta preocupado com a nervosinha ou não! Eu quero descansar! – reclamou Horo–Horo.

-Nós não podemos parar Horo-Horo. – disse Yoh.

-Essa não Yoh! Ate você? – perguntou Horo-Horo.

-Conhecendo o Hao ele deve ter deixado a coisa muito mais complicada! – disse Yoh.

-Vocês não podem passar daqui! – disse uma voz feminina par os xamãs.

Continua...

Notas: GOMEN! Serio, desculpa mesmo pelo atraso! Esse capitulo está pronto desde o dia 25/11, só que não dava para publicar por que fique sem internet! Estou em época de mudança, então não dava para publicar rápido! Um dos outros motivos do atraso foram as ultimas provas! Tinha que me concentra nelas para não ficar em prova final! Mas agora já relaxei, pois fui aprovada direto! Queria me desculpar pelos erros de português, e também pelo capitulo anterior! Depois de publica-lo eu reli todo o capitulo, e achei que ficou bem ruim. Foi mal! Peço para que deixem reviews, eles me encorajam a escrever mais rápido! Também quero pedir desculpas pela fic estar muito grande! Não era minha intenção inicial escrever uma fic de mais de 10 cap. Mas eu tento sempre terminar o capitulo em uma parte que de mais curiosidade! Alem disso, essa é minha primeira fic (tudo bem, eu já publiquei a "confio em você" mas foi enquanto eu estava escrevendo um dos capítulos)! E queria começar com uma ótima fic!

Bem, é só isso! Gomen novamente!

Beijos

Smart Angel


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Desafios

Todos ficaram chocados ao ouvir aquela voz. Não precisava que a dona dela aparecesse para descobrirem quem era. Matilda Matis havia dito aquilo. Logo depois apareceram as três subordinadas do Hao: Marion Phauna, Matilda Matis e Kanna Bismark. Todas com seus mios intermediarios, o que significa que iria haver uma luta.

-O que vocês querem dizer com isso? – perguntou Yoh.

-Que não poderam passar sem antes lutarem com a gente – disse Kanna – Não acha que o senhor Hao iria facilitar tanto parar você, ou achava Yoh?

-Tera que lutar com a gente de quiser recuperar sua _noivinha_! – disse Matilda.

-Quer dizer que vocês querem que a patroa Anna vá para o time de vocês? – perguntou Ryu.

-Ta brincando, né? – perguntou Matilda.

-Nós odiamos aquela garota. – disse Marion acariciando os cabelos de seu boneco.

-Odeiam? – perguntou Yoh num sussuro para si mesmo, surpreso por alguem odiar sua noiva de verdade.

-Se vocês a odeiam, por que estão nos impedindo se salva-la? – perguntouRen.

-Porque essas são as ordens do senhor Hao! – exclamou Kanna lançando o primeiro ataque.

-Cara, eu não me lembro da sua noiva ter feito algo para ser tão odiada por essas três! – disse Horo-Horo enquanto se desviava do ataque.

-Elas lutaram uma vez. As três queriam matar o Redseb e a Seyram para dar a alma deles para o espirito de fogo. Elas lutaram enquanto o Yoh estava fazendo a promessa estupida para a Iron Maiden me ressucitar! – disse Ren lançando um ataque.

-Mas se você estava morto, como sabe disso? – perguntou Ryu.

-A Jun tambem lutou! – respondeu Ren se desviando de um ataque lançando por Marion – Ela me contou tudo!

-Vocês vão lutar ou vão ficar de papo? – perguntou Matilda sem paciencia.

Como resposta Ren lançou um ataque que atingiu Marion. Depois disso nenhum dos xamãs abriu a boca. Todos estavam consentrados na luta. Nenhum dos xamãs estava dando o maximo de si. Conheciam muito bem Hao, e se Marion, Matilda e Kanna eram as primeiras com quem estavam lutando, provavelmente os proximos oponentes seriam muito mais poderosos.

A luta tinha começado já fazia um tempo, e estava longe de acabar. Ninguem passava perto de perder a força oracular, nem o time flor nem Yoh seus amigos. Estava na cara que ainda teria muita coisa para acontecer, e se demorasse um pouco mais, Yoh poderia dar adeus a sua noiva.

-Yoh, cara, vai indo com o Ren! – dise Horo-Horo.

-Mas Horo-Horo... – ia dizendo Yoh.

-Nada de mas patrão Yoh! – disse Ryu – Eu e Horo-Horo somos os mais fracos do grupo! Você precisa salvar a patroa Anna! E não nos espere quendo resgatar a partoa!

-Depois dessa luta nos iremos direto para a pousada! – disse Horo-Horo.

-Certo! – concorda Yoh hesitante – Vamos Ren!

-Certo! – concorda Ren.

Yoh e Ren foram embora deixando Horo-Horo e Ryu lutando contra as três subordinadas do Hao.

-Devemos deixa-los ir Kanna – perguntou Marion em tom de voz baixo de maneira que nenhum deles pudesse ouvir.

-Não se preocupe Mari. – disse Kanna – O senhor Hao disse que teria uma "surpresa" para eles quando chegassem perto da casa.

Anna estava no aposento em que Hao a havia deixado. Podia perceber que já estava de noite. Não ouvia mais os sons de animais diurnos, não ouvia quase nada.

-Olá Anna! – disse Hao entrando no aposento.

-O que veio me falar agora Hao? – perguntou Anna, com uma pequena tristeza na voz.

-Não fique triste com minha companhia Anna! – disse Hao

- Não estou triste por sua companhia. – disse Anna – Esta tão obvio que estou triste.

-Não. – afirmou Hao – Apenas entendo o que você esta sentindo!

-Entende? – perguntou Anna pouco interessada.

-Claro! – afirma Hao sorrindo – Esse seria seu primeiro aniversario com seu noivo. E eu te tirei um dia especial te deixando trancada aqui! E já está de noite, certamente Yoh não tem muito tempo para vir te buscar! É natural que você fique triste!

-Ah. – disse Anna – Se você sabia que eu ia ficar tão triste por que me trancou aqui?

-Para ter você como minha noiva! E futuramente como esposa! – disse Hao ainda sorrindo – Mas não fique triste, o Yoh já está bem proximo.

-Verdade? – perguntou Anna, tentando disfarçar a felicidade sem sucesso.

-Sim. Ma eu não ficaria tão feliz. – disse Hao.

-E por que não? – pergunta Anna.

-Porque ele tera varios desafios pela frente! – respondeu Hao.

-Que desafios? – perguntou Anna se desanimando.

-Tem muitos caminhos para chegar aqui. – explicava Hao - Em cada um deles eu coloquei três dos meus subordinados em cada caminho. Mas não fique triste Anna, serei um otimo marido!

-Três contra um não é uma luta justa Hao! – disse Anna nervosa.

-Tem razão! – concorda Hao sorrindo – Mas se bem que conhecendo bem meu irmãozinho, certamente ele está com os _amiguinhos_! – disse Hao, com um tom ironico na palavra "_amiguinhos_"

Anna nada respondeu ao comentario de Hao. Parecia bem chateada, e ele pode perceber isso. Por isso comentou:

-Mas fiquei sabendo que ele já passou por Kanna, Marion e Matilda. Deve estar chegando! – disse Hao tentando animar Anna.

-Obrigada Hao. – disse Anna, para a surpresa do onmyouji – Mas por que tentou me animar?

-Essa tristeza não combina com seu lindo rosto Anninha. – responde Hao em tom carinhoso, sem ironisar o nome de Anninha, mas sim de uma maneira mais gentil – E alem disso, ele tera que passar por um ultimo desafio antes de chegar aqui.

Depois dessa conversa Hao se retira do aposento, deixando Anna sozinha com seus pensamentos.

"_Yoh, por favor não demore..." _pensou Anna ao notar que Hao havia se retirado.

Yoh e Ren estavam terminando de subir a momtanha. Yoh estava tentando adivinhar o motivo de Ren esses dias esta sendo tão gentil e preocupado com sua noiva, fazendo perguntas de maneira ciumenta do tipo " Você acha ela bonita, certo? Mas ela é uma garota comprometida! " que o deixava Ren muito vermelho e nervoso, que negava tudo.

-Ali tem uma casa, deve ser onde o Hao escondeu a sua noiva! – disse Ren, forçando a palavra "sua" para tentar de mostra não estava gostando da Anna, o que não era verdade.

-Tem razão, deve ser lá que a Anna deve estar! – concordou Yoh.

-Terá que esperar mais um pouco antes de poder entrar para salvar sua noiva! – disse uma voz masculina.

Continua...

Eu me baseio mais no manga do que no anime para escrever essa fic.

Notas: Oi. Bem chegou, cap. 12! Estou achando que a fic terminara no proximo cap.! Gomen novamente pela fic estar tão grande! Acho que o proximo cap. Vai demorar um pouco, pois será dificil passar as imagens do proximo cap. Que estão na minha cabeça para palavras. Eu queria explicar as conversas entre a Anna e o Hao. Talvez já tenham notado, eu uso a conversa enre eles para dizer sobre o plano do Hao. E sobre o fato do Hao ter sido tão gentil com a Anna, eu explico: Sempre acreditei que o Hao fosse no fundo uma boa pessoa. Mas foi só ontem, entrando no Asakura clan, que vi a historia do Hao, o motivo de ele ser revoltado com os humanos! Eu senti muita pena dele, e soube mais que nunca que no fudo ele é uma pessoa boa! E sobre o fato de na minha fic o ren ter um quedinha pela Anna, é pelo simples motivo: Eu acho que ambos são bem parecidos, e se dariam bem como amigos. Mas no manga e no anime eles quase não se falam, e por esse motivo coloquei esse sentimento do Tao Ren pela Anna. Deixem reviews! Please!

Beijos

Smart Angel

5


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: "Anna, o resgate está aqui"

Ren e Yoh não precisavam olhar para o rosto da pessoa que tinha ito aquilo para saber quem era. Dava-se para saber perfeitamente que aquele era o supremo onmyoji Hao Asakura. Yoh sentiu uma rara raiva percorrer o seu corpo, provavelmente pelo fato de estar em frente a responsavel de ele não estar ao lado de sua noiva naquele momento, aproveitando um dia muito especial.

-Vejo que chegou ate aqui Yoh! – disse Ho com um sorriso sarcastico – Meus parabens!

-Estou aqui e pretendo seguir em frente! – disse Yoh com determinação.

-Fico satisfeito que não esteja de seu jeito de sempre! – disse Hao – Não conseguiria passar por esse desafio se estivesse do seu jeito mole de sempre!

-Eu farei tudo que for possivel para salvar a** MINHA** noiva! – disse Yoh, com um tom forte na palavra _"minha"_, para deixar bem claro que a Anna era uma garota comprimetida com ele, e não com seu irmão ou seu amigo Ren, cujo Yoh descobriu uma pequena paixão por parte dele com sua noiva.

-Quer dizer sua **EX-**noiva, e **MINHA **futura **ESPOSA**! –disse Hao com um sorriso sarcastico em seu rosto.

-Estamos nos refirindo a Anna! Noiva do Yoh, prisoneira Hao! – disse Ren sem paciencia.

-Olá Ren! Não vi você aqui! – disse Hao ainda sorrindo, se virando para Ren – Quer dizer que o meu irmãozinho não consegue lutar sem seus amiguinhos! Que insignificansia!

-Você falou sobre um desafio! Qual é o desafio? – perguntou Yoh.

-Muito simples Yoh! Terão que lutar contra o meu **ONI**! – disse Hao.

Enquanto isso Anna estava sentada em uma cadeira, que achara com uma certa dificuldade, em seu aposento. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Nenhum som se atrevia a entrar naquele lugar.

-Por que você demora tanto Yoh? – perguntou para o nada, já sabendo que a resposta era o silêncio.

-Hao me disse que você já estava chegando, devo acreditar nele Yoh? – perguntou novamete para o nada – Eu devo?

_"Beleza Anna! Agora voc__ê esta falando com o nada e esperando uma resposta do Yoh! Esse lugar esta me afetando mentalmente!" _pensou Anna.

Anna já estava quase perdendo as esperanças de ser resgatada por Yoh, ate que ouviu um barulho estremamente alto.

-Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou colocando a mão no ouvido – É você Yoh?

A resposta fora outro silêncio, mas as esperanças de Anna voltaram.

Enquanto isso, Yoh e Ren estavam lutando contra o oni de Hao do lado de fora da casa.

-Nossa! Que monstro é esse? - perguntou Ren ainda lutando.

-É um oni! Ele é um espirito carregado de ódio e rancor materializado! – disse Yoh – Ele só ataca os que podem ve-lo.

-Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Ren, surpreso por seu amigo saber sobre esse assunto.

- A Anna tem a capacidade de criar esses monstros! Quando nos conhecemos ela não tinha controle algum sobre esse poder! – respondeu Yoh – Mas eu não entendo o motivo dele estar atacando somente nós dois!

-Simples _irmãzinho_! – disse Hao – Diferente da minha noiva, eu sei controlar esse poder! Posso criar ou desfazer um oni quando eu quiser! E posso contrala-lo para fazer tudo o que eu bem entender!

-Isso significa que o oni é como se fosse um over soul! – disse Ren.

-Exato! – disse Hao.

-Mas por que você não está usabdo o Espirito de Fogo? – perguntou Ren.

-Porque se eu usasse o Espirito de Fogo mataria vocês! E ainda tenho muitos planos que envolvem o Yoh e quem sabe você! – respondeu Hao – Mas antes de tudo tinha que pegar a minha rainha: Anna Kyoyama!

Ao ouvir o nome de sua noiva, Yoh fica mais nervoso. Se lembra que ela está vendada e provavelmete sozinha em um quarto qualquer da casa que estava a sua frente.

Enquanto batalhava contra o oni de Hao, lembrava-se do dia que tinha planejado passar com a bela itako. Desde uns dias antes do ataque pensava no que podia fazer. No inicio pensara em uma festa surpresa, mas achou melhor não. Teria que convidar muita gente. E a ideia de passar o dia todo com sua noiva o agradava. Depois passou pela sua cabeça um festival, mas assim eles só poderiam aproveitar a noite. Depois do ataque de Hao, de ter descoberto que Anna gostava de praia, Yoh tinha planejado que a primeira visão da Anna seria uma bela praia deserta de Toquio, logo depois iria aproveitar o dia com a Anna, pra depois no por do Sol eles irem a praia novamente, assim ele diria o que sentia e daria o presente dela. Depois iriam para casa jantar e comer o tradicional bolo. Seria um dia perfeito se não fosse pelo fato de Hao ter sequestrado sua noiva. Ao lembrar desse pequeno detalhe, Yoh sentiu uma rara sentimento de raiva crescer dentro dele.

E foi com essa raiva que ele deu um ataque poderoso no oni de Hao. Deixando o oni bem mais fraco, assim como ele.

-Nossa Yoh! Vejo que o seu treino deu resultado – disse Hao, depois sorriu sarcasticamente – Ou sera uma raiva que cresceu ai dentro de você?

-Cala... a sua... boca! – disse Yoh ofegante, pois estava quase sem energia por causa do ataque.

-Quer dizer que Yoh, que sempre esta numa boa esta mandando alguem "calar a boca"? Nossa! Estou tendo progressos em sua atitude! Não quero que quando você for o meu braco direito fique desse jeito todo molengo! – disse Hao com sarcasmo.

-Eu nunca serei o seu braço direito Hao! – gritou Yoh enfurecido.

-Yoh, vá descansar um pouco! – ordenou Ren deixando Yoh surpreso.

-Mas Ren, e você? – perguntou Yoh.

-Esse bicho é muito poderoso! So você pode salvar a Anna! Se você continuar lutando dessa maneira podera morrer! Então descanse, e deixe esse oni comigo! Depois eu falo o que voce devera fazer!

Anna estava sentada, ouvindo os barulhos da luta que seu noivo estava tendo. Estava triste. Parecia que Yoh estava em disvantagem.

-Yoh, sera que voce irá sobreviver a essa batalha? Parece ate que esta perdendo de 10 a 0! – disse Anna para o nada.

Já nem estava ligando mais para fato de estar falando sozinha. Percebera que talvez fosse uma coisa natural, falar com o nada, como se fosse seu noivo esse nada, afinal, estava preocupada com ele.

Apertou seus terços, que agora estavam de volta em seu pescosso. Nada adiantaria ter o tercos naquele momento. Se ela enviasse um fantasma no meio da batalha, ele mais atrapalharia do que ajudaria.

_" Maldito Hao! Parece que está sempre um passo a frente que os outros!" _pensou Anna.

Flash Bach

Anna estava sentada em uma cadeira que acabara de achar. Pensava em silencio, de cabeça abaixada, dando para perceber que estava triste. Levantou-a somente quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir.

-Olá Anna! – disse Hao sorridente.

-O que faz aqui Hao? Pensei que fosse lá fora ver o Yoh! – disse Anna.

-E irei! So que antes quero te devolver isso! – disse Hao se aproximando de Anna e colocando delicadamente os terços no pescosso da itako.

-Meus terços... Você sabe que posso chamar um fantasma com isso e... – ia dizendo Anna antes de ser interrompida pelo Hao.

-...E envia-lo para o Yoh! – completou Hao – Mas sendo bem sincero eu acho que um fantasma agora mais atrapalharia do que ajudaria o meu irmão!

-Como quiser! – disse Anna tristemente.

-Parece que aquela minha tentativa de te animar não funcionou. – comentou Hao em um tom suave, percebendo a tristeza da itako – O que te encomada Anna?

-Voce não irá matar o Yoh. Irá? – perguntou Anna.

-Bem direta como sempre. – disse Hao com um sorriso – Não, não irei mata-lo. Se isso é o motivo de sua tristeza, pode ficar tranquila.

_"Por que sera que ele não vai matar o Yoh? Ele esta parecendo mais... humano! Quem sabe talvez Yoh consiga fazer ele mudar de ideia, sem se arriscar!" _pensou Anna feliz e ao mesmo tempo surpresa.

-Ele vai precisar estar vivo para ser meu braco direito no futuro. E ajudar com nosso reino só de xamãs! – disse Hao sorridente.

_" Me enganei! Continua sendo o mesmo cara abusado com o seu plano doido!"_ pensou Anna meio decepicionada.

-Estarei assistindo a batalha. Por isso não poderei te visita minha bela Anna! – disse Hao sorrindo e se retirando antes que Anna pudesse protestar sobre a parte _"minha bela Anna". _

Fim do Flash Back

-Yoh entre na casa agora! – ordenou Ren enquanto lutava contra o oni que já estava muito fraco.

-O que! Como assim Ren? E você? – perguntou Yoh surpreso.

-Esse oni já está fraco! Posso acabar com facilmente ele! Entre lá e salve a Anna! Depois daqui irei direto para minha casa! Por isso NÃO me espere! – gritou Ren.

-Certo! Maru, ajude o Ren, ele esta um pouco enfraquecido! – disse Yoh.

-Certo Yoh! – disse o samurai.

Yoh entrou correndo dentro da casa. Ela era grande e tinha muitas portas, demoraria um pouco ate achar sua noiva. Mas estava feliz, estava bem perto de encontra-la.

Anna estava sentada apertando mais seus terços. Estava estremamente nervosa. Tinha poucas esperanças de que Yoh conseguisse. Ouviu um barulho alto. E depois todos os barulhos acabaram. A batalha havia terminado. E para ela parecia que não era seu noivo o vitorioso. E suas suspeitas foram "comprovadas" quando ela ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Não venha com ironias para cima de mim Hao! –avisou Anna em tom frio.

-Não sou Hao! – disse a voz da pessoa que tinha entrado um tanto surpreso.

-Yoh? – perguntou Anna surpresa.

-Oi Anna! – disse Yoh – O resgate está aqui! Fique ai sentada, eu te ajudo!

Yoh chegou perto de Anna e a abraçou forte. Anna ficou surpresa, mais retribuiu o abraço, fechando os olhos pro baixo das faixas. Sem que Anna percebesse Yoh retirou as vendas de Anna. Depois se abracarem, se separaram. Anna ficou surpresa que ao abrir os olhos ver seu noivo sorrindo alegremente para ela.

-Yoh, como eu estou enxergando? – perguntou Anna.

-Eu acabei de retirar suas vendas! – disse Yoh sorrindo e mostrando as vendas para ela.

Anna sorriu ao ver aquilo, e logo olhou ao redor para ver onde se encontrava. Se assustou ao ver que se encontrava em um aposento familhar. Logo lembrou.

-O que foi Anna? – perguntou Yoh.

-Esse lugar e semelhante ao que fiquei antes de Kino me encontrar! – afirmou Anna – Eu havia encontrado uma casa abandonada, e fiquei me abrigando nela! Aquela casa sempre estará nas minhas lembranças

-Jura? – perguntou Yoh, e sua noiva fez que sim com a cabeca – bom isso não importa, vamos sair por ali. – completou apontando por uma saida que tinha no aposento.

Sairam da casa. Do lado de fora tinha muitas árvores. O lugar era frio e as arvores estavam perdendo as folhas. O lugar era lindo, e do lugar onde Anna e Yoh sairam, dava para ver o mar, e como era noite, o brilho da lua cheia refletia nas águas do mar, e iluminava um pouco o lugar.. Parecia uma pintura, de tão bonito que era. Ambos ficaram olhando a beleza por um tempo.

-Sinto muito pelo seu aniversario, Anna. – disse Yoh olhando para o chão.

Anna conseguia ver naquele momento, mas desejava não poder. A cara que Yoh havia feito deixo ela triste. Ele parecia muito mal pelo que tinha acontecido. Parecia que sentia que a culpa era dele.

-Não faz mal Yoh! – disse Anna tentando animar seu noivo.

-Logico que faz! Eu estava planejando um otimo dia para nós dois! – disse ele com um sentimento de culpa na voz.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: Aproveitamos o resto do dia de hoje e amanhã nós faremos o dia que voce estava planejando. O.K.? – perguntou a itako, um pouco surpresa por Yoh ter preparado um dia especial entre eles.

-Certo! – concordou Yoh – Mas antes...

Yoh tirou de seu bolso uma caixina. Abriu e de dentro retirou um lindo colara folheado a ouro. No colar tinha uma letras formando algumas palavras folheadas em ouro branco e contornadas de ouro, que nem o resto do colar. As letras estavam dessa maneira:

_ My _

_Princess _

_Shaman_

-Eu me atrasei aquele dia para buscar o seu presente! – disse Yoh – Tive que pedir dinheiro imprestado mais valeu a pena!

-Yoh é Lindo! – comenta Anna.

Yoh se aproxima de Anna e retira seus terços e guarda na mochila que levava. Colocou o colar no pescoço de Anna e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Te amo Anna.

Anna ficara totalmente surpresa com as palvras de Yoh. Nunca esperou ouvir essas palavras de seu noivo. Num impulso, Anna abraça Yoh e sussurra em seu ouvido:

-Tambem te amo.

Yoh tambem ficou surpreso com as palavras de Anna. Mas por algum motivo, já esperava aquilo. E abriu um sorriso bobo.

-Vamos Anna, vamos descer essa montanha que a caminhada é longa! – disse Yoh.

Depois ambos desceram a montanha de maos dadas. Em silêncio ate que Yoh disse sorridente:

-Sabe, eu não sei o porque, mas tive o pressentimento que você iria dizer isso quando fui pegar seu presentes. Sabe, que iria dar tudo certo nessa parte! E não é que deu mesmo!

-Ah é? E se eu te rejeitasse? – perguntou Anna olhando para ele.

-Eu tentaria te conquistar! Afinal... – ia dizendo Yoh sorridente, ate ser interrompido por Anna.

-Pra tudo se da um jeito. – completou, ganhando um sorriso mais bonito de seu noivo.

Fim...

-Que pena senhor Hao, você perdeu sua noiva. – disse Opacho ao lado de Hao.

-Eu sempre consigo o que quero Opacho! – disse Hao – Eu sempre consigo o que quero...

Sera?

* * *

**Notas: Viva! O ultimo cap.! Desculpa pelo final, mais não deu pra evitar, tinha que colocar esse final. A fic estará sendo considerada como imcompleta, pois talvez eu lance um epilogo. Mas ainda vou pensar no caso. E sobre se vou lançar algo do tipo: "Longo Aniversario 2", irei pensar tambem... Sinto muito se faltar acentos, mas meu computador não esta ainda com o programa de correção ativado, e nem a acentuação, para conseguir acentuar da muito trabalho. Desculpa pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado. Foi dificil escrever esse capitulo. Esse final ta meio romantico, mas deixa! Tinha que colocar isso! **

**Beijos **

**Smart Angel**


	14. Chapter 14

Epílogo

Fazia uma semana que o dia 22 de setembro tinha acabado. Aquele dia ficara na memória de Anna por muito tempo. Embora não tivesse aproveitado nada de seu aniversario, seria uma boa lembrança. Yoh tinha ido resgatá-la, e lutado com Hao para salva-la, isso era muito importante para ela. Mas o dia depois de seu aniversario tinha sido ótimo. O dia que Yoh havia planejado tinha acontecido depois de toda a confusão com Hao. Yoh contou tudo que havia acontecido naquela tarde para Anna, como todos haviam ajudado ele a resgatá-la.

Agora nesse momento Anna estava desenhando, encostada numa arvore de seu jardim, que nem na noite em que tudo havia começado. Quando sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximar. Levantou os olhos do desenho e viu seu noivo parado a sua frente, sorrindo.

-O que você está desenhando Anninha? – perguntou Yoh se sentando ao lado de Anna, desde o acontecimento do aniversario de Anna, Yoh e Anna se aproximaram mais, e agora Yoh tinha permissão de olhar os desenhos de Anna.

-Estou terminando o desenho daquele dia. – respondeu Anna, voltando a desenhar.

-Posso ver? – perguntou Yoh tentando ver o desenho de Anna.

-Alguém está te impedindo? – perguntou Anna olhando para o seu noivo, que já estava sentado ao seu lado.

Yoh olhou o desenho que Anna estava terminando. O que antes era uma simples praia, agora também tinha o Yoh, Anna, Amidamaru, Hao e o Espírito de Fogo. No desenho, Hao estava no ombro do Espírito de Fogo, a Anna estava nas mãos do Espírito de Fogo, como se fosse uma boneca de plástico, Yoh estava olhando para o Espírito de Fogo, e estava pronto para incorporar o Amidamaru na Harusami e depois na espada Futso no Mitana, para criar o Espírito da Espada

-Eu preferiria se você desenhasse o dia seguinte... Quando comemoramos o dia do seu aniversario. – disse Yoh – Mas está bonito.

-Eu preferi desenhar aquela tarde, foi um dia importante pra mim. – disse Anna olhando para Yoh.

-Mas não foi assim que aconteceu... – comentou Yoh – O amidamaru não apareceu em forma de bola de fogo, e nem eu estava com a espada Futso no Mitana... Não se lembra?

-Eu estava vendada Yoh. – responde Anna – Não estou desenhando pelo o que me lembro, e sim pelo que parece que aconteceu.

-Ah! – disse Yoh meio sem graça.

-Quanto custou esse colar que você comprou para mim? – perguntou Anna, mexendo no colar que havia ganhando de aniversario.

-Não começa de novo Anna! – disse Yoh, fingindo estar sério – Isso foi um presente, não irei contar! Eu já paguei, então mesmo que tenha sido caro, não dá para voltar atrás!

-Mas deve ter sido caro... – comentou Anna – Como conseguiu o dinheiro, só me responde isso.

-Eu pedi ajuda! – disse Yoh sorrindo – Manta me ajudou, Mamãe... Ren...

-O que tem de mais no Ren? – perguntou Anna, notando que Yoh tinha hesitado um pouco na hora de falar o nome de seu amigo – Vocês brigaram?

-Não! – disse Yoh sorrindo – E so que vocês dois ficaram muito amigos depois do seu aniversario, e o Ren...

-Está com ciúmes? – perguntou Anna.

-Não! – exclamou Yoh vermelho.

Enquanto Yoh e Anna conversavam, alguém estava observando o jovem casal.

-Senhor Hao – chamou o pequenino – O que o senhor está fazendo?

-Observando meu irmão gêmeo e minha futura noiva. – respondeu Hao.

-Sua futura noiva senhor Hao? – perguntou Opacho – Mas o senhor Yoh conseguiu pegar ela de volta.

-Eu não deisisto tão facilmente Opacho. – disse Hao sorrindo – Apenas preciso atacar de outra maneira.

-Quer dizer que você ainda vai te-la como noiva senhor Hao? Que nem você quer? – perguntou o pequenino.

-Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero Opacho... Sempre...

Notas: Epílogo! Depois de muito tempo finalmente coloquei o Epílogo. Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews, por favor!

Beijos

Smart Angel

3


End file.
